


Cinnamon

by Arenhai



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst? In my Fluff? Its more likely than you think, M/M, Oops now theres plot, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenhai/pseuds/Arenhai
Summary: Avocato had a problem.“Ooh spicy!” Gary said, sticking out his tongue and winking. “Brovocato why does everything you make have so much spice in it?”They were eating oatmeal.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 159
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

Avocato had a problem.

“Ooh spicy!” Gary said, sticking out his tongue and winking. “Brovocato why does everything you make have so much spice in it?”

They were eating oatmeal.

“If you don’t like it, maybe you could take a turn cooking.” Avocato didn’t understand Gary’s avoidance of cooking, he had done it before and all the food turned out fine! But the man refused to put on the apron unless someone was too sick to cook. 

“Never! The captain doesn’t have to cook A-vo-cat-o!” Gary said, stressing out each syllable of the ventrexian’s name as he brandished a spoon like a weapon, slinging sopping oats as tiny projectiles. 

“You’ve cooked before! Why is it such a hassle to do it again?” Avocato tilted his head to the side, used to food flying through the air from raising Little Cato, instincts honed after many years of a fussy kit that decided food was a better weapon than meal.

“But it takes so much work! And you’re better at it anyway!” This is really good!” Gary emphasized his point by taking a heaping bite, some food escaping back out his lips and rolling down his chin. Avocato scoffed as he reached for a napkin, gently grabbing Gary’s face with one hand as he used the other to clean the mess off the other man.

“Yeah yeah, just know that you’re ridiculous.” The ventrexian muttered to himself as he shook his head, “Spicy, cinnamon isn’t spicy.”

* * *

“Ah! Damn it, Gary! Stop leaving your clothes everywhere!” Avocato shouted as he rubbed his knee, banging it against the floor as he tripped over Gary’s clothes.

“I’m sorry! Blame K.V.N! He should be cleaning up!” Gary pointed down the hall to where the floating robot was dancing with one of the SAMES, leading it in a drunk version of the macarena.

“Why would K.V.N have to clean up after you?” Avocato shot back incredulously. Standing from his crouched position on the floor.

“Because! What else is he good for?” Gary finished weakly, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, I’ll keep it picked up, let me make it up to you?” Before he could respond, the human had grabbed him by the arm and led him to one of the couches. Gently pushing him down, before kneeling in front of him and examining his legs.

“G-Gary?” Avocato stuttered out, feeling a flush rise in his cheeks under his fur. 

“Don’t worry babe! I’ll have you feeling better in just a moment!” He sent a small smirk at the ventrexian before sticking his tongue out and winking. The light blush from before consumed his entire face, creeping down his chest, at least it wasn’t visible.

_ ‘He’s-are we? Is this? It’s not like, but, I didn’t expect it like this!’ _ The ventrexian’s racing thoughts were cut off as he felt two hands wrap around his knee.

“W-What?” 

“It’s something I learned when I was younger, I lived outside a strip mall for a while. One of the shops was a massage parlor?” As Gary talked the very warm flesh hand, and very cold robot hand, crept around the knee, poking and prodding. “One of the masseuses found me outside and got me some dinner, long story short she got me a job there for the summer!” The hands began to gently dig in around the bone, pushing down on the muscles at the top of his knee. Avocato let out a deep, rumbling groan as his muscles turned to putty under Gary’s hands. Avocato didn’t realize how relaxed he had become until Gary let out a small laugh,  _ ‘Oh no he’s still talking.’ _

“-so I didn’t realize that was illegal! Had to leave, before they called the cops haha. Oh, I wonder how Becki is doing? They were trying for children before I left, promised to let me babysit, maybe once we save the universe we can go back and visit!”

“I, um, sure, yeah. That sounds good!” Avocato nodded, entirely lost.

“Did you zone out on one of my stories! Bro!” 

"So cruel." Quinn was reading something on her datapad. 

_'When did she even get in here!'_

"I'm sorry?" Gary nodded at that, and continued to slowly liquefy Avocato's knee in the most amazing way possible.

* * *

“Fly Me to the Moon, let me play among the stars~!” He was dancing again.

Avocato held the bridge of his nose as Gary lead Quinn in a small waltz, pulling each other in, and flowing back out.

“Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars~!” Gary had a good voice for singing, he thought distractedly as he cleaned out one of his guns. Strong and filled with emotion, but not whiny, moving ranges around to hit every note even as the two humans twirled around the room.

“In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me.” Gary’s eyes went lidded as he sang these words, pulling Quinn into a small dip, leaning down closer to her face.

Avocato left the room, hearing soft laughter behind him.

They continued dancing for a few minutes, Gary humming the song, until H.U.E came over the room’s speakers.

“Avocato has settled into his room for the night.” Quinn pulled away, smiling as Gary hunched over and caught his breath.

“Why…. Is singing…. While dancing…. So hard?” Quinn laughed as she patted him on the back, walking over to the sink and grabbing two cups of water.

“C’mon lover boy, did you see how he reacted? Thought he was gonna claw out my eyes when you went for that dip.” She handed him the glass, draining half of her own in a few quick swallows.

“Are you sure this is gonna work Quinn? What if it just makes him sad, or he decides he doesn’t like me, or if he-” Gary was quickly shut up as Quinn lifted his hand holding the water, tipping it into his mouth (and down his shirt).

“Stop. You’re gonna force yourself into a panic, it's gonna work.” She patted him on the back with one hand, taking another drink with the other. “You two have it bad for each other, and by the time I’m done, haha, oh god I just thought of the best thing. Gary, when I’m done, the cat will have your tongue!”

The sound of his coughs was drowned out by her cackles.

* * *

“You’re just too good to be true, I can’t take my eyes off you~” 

“Gary, focus.”

“ I am focusing Cat-man! I’m just singing too!” 

Avocato reached out and dragged Gary down, feeling a laser scrape the tip of his ear, a small blistering pain that was easy to ignore in the adrenaline-filled fight. Avocato growled lowly as he peeked out of cover, firing several shots at the Infinity Guard on the other side of the square.

“I wanna hold you so much, you’d be like heaven to touch~” Gary continued to sing under his breath, grabbing down at his belt for a small glowing orb. 

“Fire in the hole!” Gary laughed as he hurled the ball over his head, towards the jerks shooting at them. Several calls for cover echoed out on their side of the field as he grabbed Avocato’s hand, pulling him from behind cover and running out of the square.

“Gary, what did you throw at them? I didn’t recognize it.” Avocato breathed heavily as he kept up with Gary’s long legs, seeing the exit of town up ahead, once they got out H.U.E and Quinn would pick them up.

“Oh, that, it was something I found at one of the stalls, the Hublock lady was selling them as decorations.”

Avocato laughed as they ran, digesting the fact that the man he loved just got them out of a firefight by throwing a shiny ball.

_ The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update becauase I love you guys

_“Dad, these are my coordinates, come find me. I mean, at your leisure, but, like, preferably fast. For me, that’d be great”_

Avocato stared at the communicator in his hands, before moving his thumb over the repeat button again. He had lost count of how many times he had listened to it.

_“Dad, these are my coordinates, come find me. I mean, at your leisure, but, like, preferably fast. For me, that’d be great”_

“Avocato?” His son was so close, he had already convinced the others to help him, not even having to ask Gary before the man was agreeing to go. Quinn took a little bit more, but Gary somehow managed to get her help as well.

_“Dad, these are my coordinates, come find me. I mean, at your leisure, but, like, preferably fast. For me, that’d be great”_

“Avocato.” _Little Cato, just hold on a while longer, please. Please be ok for just a while longer. I’ve made so many mistakes, please don’t make him pay for them anymore._

_“Dad, these are my coordinates, come find me. I mean, at your leisure, but, like, preferably fast. For me, that’d be great”_

“Avocato!” Gary had walked down the windowed corridor, stopping by Avocato’s side. The two of them stood in silence, staring down onto the prison colony below. His hand reached over to grab Avocato’s, linking their fingers together and squeezing, letting him know without words that he was here, through thick and thin, thinner, and thinnest.

“We’re gonna get him, right? We got this!” Avocato gave a small nod, Not feeling any more confident, but feeling less panic from his human’s words. 

Huh, his human’s. Maybe-

Avocato shook his head, and finally looked away from the planet, making eye contact with the human. 

“You don’t have to come with me.” Avocato’s voice was low and sad, like he expected and accepted an answer that would hurt him, but he had to give Gary a way out. His eyes had fallen to the floor, only to snap up as he let out a scoff.

“C’mon, we’ve come this far, I’m with you.” There was no added dramatics, no posturing, just a simple statement of loyalty that left Avocato breathless. His human, who in the short time of knowing each other had been shot at, tortured, had an arm ripped off, been tasered multiple times, still wanted to help him.

Avocato blamed the watering in his eyes on space pollen, surely there was a plant somewhere on the ship, that's all. Gary’s eyes didn’t look dry either, but he maintained eye contact all the same. He pulled Avocato into his chest, holding him there in something too possessive, too close, to really be a hug. Avocato wrapped his arms around him, holding him just as close, just as tight.

They broke apart from each other, only an arm’s length apart. The purple flashing lights from outside seemed to give Avocato an ethereal glow, softening the stress lines hugging his eyes, which glowed amber with every flash.

Gary looked at his lips for less than half a second, if they weren’t so close, Avocato would have never noticed. 

“Gary…. What are we doing?” 

“I think we’re about to-”

“K.V.N IS HERE” The two of them were forced apart by the excitable robot’s flailing arms, backing away even further as the robot spun around Gary’s shoulders, pulling him down the hallway.

“Quinn says we’re getting close enough for the drop, but too much closer and we’ll be caught, so get out there and save Guacamole!” 

“K.V.N, this is so important, I need you to go down to the incinerator, and get inside, and stay there FOREVER!” Avocato let out a small chuckle at the man and robot ‘dancing’ down the hallway, before sobering up. It was time to go save his son.

* * *

The plan was simple, Gary and Avocato would fly down to the prison, find Lil’ Cato, and run away as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Quinn, Mooncake, H.U.E, and KVN would fly around in lower orbit, staying undetected as best as they could, and providing covering fire if needed.

It was simple for multiple reasons, they didn’t have time to make something more complex, they didn’t need anything more complex, and even if they had something more complex, that just added more chances for someone (K.V.N) to screw up and get them all killed.

Of course, if anyone had ever studied the ancient human philosopher Sun Tzu, (Quinn had, and Avocato had studied his own species military philosophers.) they would know that no plan survives contact with the enemy.

Luckily then, that as Gary and Avocato touched down on the prison, there was no one in sight. Not guards on the towers, not on the walls, not even prisoners in the yard. 

“So, definitely a trap then.” Gary stuck his twin guns into his belt, walking forward nonchalantly into the front door. Avocato holstered his own rifle before catching up.

They entered the main foyer of the prison, and saw only a single figure suspended in the air, head hanging and limbs weak, a puppet dangling from strings. 

“Cato?” At Avocato’s whispered question, the figure’s head snapped up, glowing eyes shooting straight into their souls.

 _“...papa…?”_ Lil’ Cato floated into the light, body coated in a thick layer of grime, and blood. Avocato sniffed at the air, none of the blood belonged to his son, but the idea of what massacre would have had to happen to coat him that thickly in the vicious life liquid filled his stomach with bile.

 _“...come…”_ Lil’ Cato’s arm raised twitchily, beckoning them forward, floating backward slowly.

“I have a better idea! You, follow us!” Gary laughed nervously when Lil’ Cato’s attention snapped to him, before the young ventrexian shook his head and began floating backward again, faster this time.

They hurried after him, ignoring the bloody smears on the wall, the flickering lights, the smell of iron and fear flooding their sense with every step they went deeper into the maze-like building. Every few feet they could hear Lil’ Cato mutter something straight out of a horror novel.

_“Its better to die than live in a cage…”_

_“Air fills his lungs, but he isn’t breathing.”_

_“Death is sweeter then eternity…”_

Finally, they came to a cantine looking room, all tables shoved to the far edges of the walls. 

“Surprise!” The Lord Commander hovered in the center of the room, holding his arms out like a maestro presenting his masterpiece, a deranged smile sitting comfortably on his decaying face.

“No one is surprised you little jelly- ooh!” Gary’s retort was cut short as the lord reached out and grabbed him, pulling his prone body towards him.

“I spent many hours on this surprise, The Gary, the least you could do is _play_ along.” The Lord Commander tilted his head in a chiding manner, ignoring his cry of “Its just Gary!” “As for you, kill the traitor.” Gary heard Lil’ Cato let out a growl, rushing past his line of sight. He tried to twist to see what was happening, but the grip on him was too tight.

“Come now, The Gary, it's time for us to talk. Where is Mooncake?”

* * *

Quinn paced nervously around the control room. Next time K.V.N can fly the ship for all she cares, she wasn’t going to be benched as they risk their lives. She pulled out her communicator, checking it for any messages that might have made it through the electric soup of the planet’s sky.

_No New Messages._

She groaned as she tossed it down into her chair, pacing across the room again. 

“Maybe they died! Oh, Quinn wouldn’t that be awful? Avocato’s mangled corpse blow to smithereens! Gary was probably shot, oh that would be so sad. Bleeding out is so cold, that’s what he said the last time-.” 

“Initiating Silence Protocol.” H.U.E’s calm voice filled the room, as K.V.N’s rant was cut short, his eye fading into darkness and his body falling to the ground. Quinn gave a small look of thanks to the ceiling. _Has Gary almost bled to death before?_

“H.U.E, how much longer until we hit the rendezvous time.” She pulled out her gun, checking it over even though she knew she wouldn’t find any marks that had appeared since she last checked it.

“There are still approximately fifteen minutes until we enter the prison airspace Quinn.” Quinn shook her head at the sick feeling in her gut, something had gone wrong, she just knew it.

“Let's make it five.”

* * *

Avocato pulled his arms together to block the flying kick from his son. Little Cato quickly flipped off, before landing in a crouch and trying to sweep his legs. Avocato jumped over, but before he could move more, Little Cato sprung again, this time tackling him to the floor. The younger Cato rained several quick blows down on his father's face, before wrapping his claws around the throat, applying enough pressure that red seeped out from his squeezing fingers.

Avocato reached up and pulled the back of his son’s neck, applying a painful amount of pressure until the grasp on his throat relented. He held him at arm's length for a moment, Lil’ Cato dangling, seemingly lost, before he kicked a leg up, wrapping around his father’s arm, pulling them close enough to head but him and flip away again. 

Father and Son stared at each other, before rushing together again. Avocato spread his arms wide at the last second, wrapping his son in an almost crushing bear hug, holding his arms against his sides. Lil’ Cato struggled in the hold, ineffectively moving his limbs to try and get free of the hold. He moved his hands, bending them far enough to sink his claws into his father’s sides, drawing blood.

Avocato grunted at the stinging in his sides, but held his son tighter. “I’m sorry kit, I messed up a lot during your life, but I am gonna make it better. I am going to get that asshole out of your head, I’m gonna give you the life you deserve, I’m going to be there for you.” With every word, the scratching claws slowly stilled, until they hung limply at his sides.

“Dad…?” Little Cato looked up, his eyes foggy but clearing, landing on his father’s face for the first time in weeks.

“Kit!” Avocato searched his son’s face for any deceit, any lingering trace of the Lord Commander’s powers, and saw nothing. So he was rather surprised at the headbutt that smashed into his nose. He stumbled back, dropping Cato and pressing his hands against the stinging area, it wasn’t broken, but it _hurt_.

He stumbled again as Lil’ Cato wrapped around him in a flying hug that knocked them both to the ground. 

“What took you so long?” His voice was choked with tears and joy as he nuzzled into his father's chest.

* * *

Gary looked around the blank void before him. There was nothing here, besides him. He floated around _-he could float?!?-_ for a while, before suddenly a vision appeared before him, the luna caterpillar his father had given him right ~~before he died~~ before he left on a mission. The original Mooncake fluttered around his head for a moment, before landing gently between his eyes.

“No that is not the right one.” Mooncake took off, slowly fluttering away again, Gary gave chase. Feeling everything like a ten-year-old again. A door appeared in front of him, and Mooncake flew through it.

He opened the door, and saw his mother. Eyeliner running, hair a ratty mess, the reek of alcohol filling the entire room. He shrunk away from her, pulling away as if he had been burned by her presence alone. Her tired eyes turned to him, tracking movement, before she stumbled away, letting out a low moan of anguish.

“Sheryl? This wench is who spawned you? That makes far too much sense.”

Suddenly he was outside on a green field. Cradling Mooncake’s jar close to his chest as he watched a rocked begin its ignition sequence. ~~_Don’t make me watch this._~~

He was smiling as he watched the rocket begins its ascent, even as tears streamed down his face is molten rivulets. Part of his mind was screaming, terror and misery echoing. But why should he be scared? His dad was John Goodspeed, a hero, and heroes don’t die-

The explosion filled the sky, a blast of hot air knocking him onto his back, he pushed himself up, a scream filling his throat as pieces of shrapnel fill from the sky.

“...John was a hero.” He turned around, seeing ~~The Lord Commander~~ a small green-skinned alien before him, holding out a hand for Mooncake ~~Wasn’t he still a caterpillar?~~ To flutter between his fingers. 

“I should have guessed you’d be his son, you have much of that whore’s blood in you, but your nose, eyes, even that Goodspeed jawline. I should have seen it.”

“Did you know my dad?” Gary cocked his head in a questioning tilt, the agony of ~~reliving~~ losing his father momentarily forgotten by seeing an actual alien in front of him.

“....He was my best friend, The Gary.” Weird, only one person called him The Ga-

His memories snapped back together, his form changing from ten to twenty-five quick enough to make The Lord Commander’s head shoot up. Gary stood, scowling at the smaller man.

“Jaxxulian. Jack. That’s your name. Dad,” He took a steadying breath. “Dad was your best friend.”

Jack flinched back at the use of his name, not having heard it in years. 

“What happened up there, what happened to my dad?” Gary felt bile rise in his throat, hating how choked his voice was, hating how scared he was of hearing the truth of what happened.

“We were…” Jack’s head hung down, before a small noise began escaping him. It took Gary a few moments to realize that the tiny man was laughing. The laughter grew, becoming manic and terrifying.

“Why would I tell you The Gary? It doesn't matter if you’re his son. I’ve been chosen, and I will not allow you to stall me any longer.” Gary felt a concussive force blast hit his body, flinging him backward as Jack floated away. He tried to stand, only to feel the ground turn into sludge as he did, slowly he sank up to his elbows, before it solidified again. Hardening into concrete it held him down despite his tugging.

“Jack stop! Get out of my head!” Gary saw more memories fly past his eyes, Mooncake as a caterpillar, Mooncake resting in his cocoon, Mooncake’s jar shattering. Crying at school as someone offered him a mooncake snack, not even being able to explain through his tears. Then seeing Mooncake flying at his helmet, Mooncake floating in circles around him, letting out chirps of joy. Mooncake blasting monsters in half at the arena. Mooncake carrying a tiny Avocato, Mooncake floating over Quinn’s shoulders as they floated above the atmosphere. 

“There you are!”

* * *

Quinn pulled the ship down closer to the surface, looking at the still silent prison with trepidation filling her stomach. She was just about to ask H.U.E for his opinion, before Mooncake when flying past the window, _outside the ship._

“Mooncake! What- How did you get outside!” She brought up the ship's cameras, seeing the open hatch. Who would have opened-

“K.V.N is helping!” Oh, who else but the residential idiot. Any further thoughts of chastising the spinning sphere of stupidity were cut off by one of Mooncake’s lasers firing out the back of the prison. A low siren beginning to whine somewhere from the prison.

“H.U.E Get the SAMES ready!” Quinn pulled the ship to the top of the prison, letting her see where her team would hopefully exit.

* * *

Avocato pulled his son behind him as they slowly re-entered the room with Gary and The Lord Commander. His gun in the other hand, ready to fill the demon with every blast he had in his clip.

They turned a corner, and saw Gary’s blank eyes as The Lord Commander gripped his face in his hands. Avocato took aim, but before he could fire off a shot, Mooncake entered the room.

_'Mooncake?!'_

Mooncake took one look at the scene, before charging up a blast with a scream of “ **Chookity POP!”** The blast flew over Gary’s shoulder, and clipped the Lord Commander, sending him spinning away. Mooncake charge another one, blasting at where the tiny megalomaniac had fallen.

Gary stayed suspended for only a moment, before gravity took over his body. Avocato dropped his gun as he sprinted forward, sliding on his knees underneath the human, catching him in his arms. He quickly pressed his ear against his mouth, feeling hot breath tickling his fur, he let out a small sound of relief, hold Gary's chest to his head.

“You’re supposed to kiss the prince to wake him up y'know.” Gary’s voice was lower than a whisper. Avocato let out another laugh as he leaned closer, before hearing another explosion from somewhere in the complex.

“After this, you bet I’m going to.” They both stood up, Gary only stumbling a little before Avocato steadied him.

“We should get going! Like, now?” Little Cato stood at the exit, holding his father’s gun against his chest. Avocato nodded and pulled Gary after him, who quickly turned and shouted.

“Mooncake! Time to leave!”

Together, the three of them sprinted out the door, Mooncake flying close behind. Ignoring the wordless scream of rage behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, bit of a sad chapter.

“Ahahaha! Take that lord dickhole!” Gary laughed as they were pulled into the sky, lines tethering them to the ship.

“Alrighty, Quinn! We got the kid, get us out of here!” Gary was ecstatic, they did it! They saved Lil’ Cato, Avocato hadn’t even said anything, just kept staring at Lil’ Cato like he couldn’t believe he was really there. Gary wasn’t entirely sure what happened during their fight, doing his best to slow the Lord Commander down in his mind.

He shuddered as he thought about how it felt to have that monster inside his mind, the slimy feeling as each of his memories were looked through and just as quickly discarded to the side. He pushed the thought from his mind, smiling and instead thinking of how happy Avocato looked as they ran through the compound. His grin was wide enough to split his face in two as he stared at his son. They had finally managed to save him!

He looked up and saw the others climbing onto the hatch, and began pulling himself up, reaching the top of the rope and grabbing Avocato’s offered hand. He was pulled up, into the ship, and into Avocato’s arms, feeling a burning heat overtake his face as he leaned into the hug.

He was so distracted, he didn’t feel the small click on his back as he followed the others inside. 

He looked around at the others, from the SAMES high fiving themselves (before being bowled over by an overenthusiastic K.V.N), Mooncake chirping happily by a smiling Quinn, the warm, welcoming glow of H.U.E’s lights, to…to Avocato and Lil’ Cato.

It was perfect, Avocato holding his son against his chest. Tears falling down his face, Gary felt something warm fill his core. What he wouldn’t give to have one more hug with his own father. He shook his head, normally thinking of his father filled him with a horrid ripping feeling, but this time he just felt warm. This is his family now, and as much as he wished his father could be part of it, he wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Gary frowned at the sound, what on Earth-

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

His eyes widened the same time Avocato’s did, he saw the father-son duo break out of the hug while he reached behind him, groping at the noise coming from his back. He pulled the small object forward, a confused furrow making itself known on his brow. 

_Beep Beep Beep_

Looking down at the small blinking disk, he could have laughed. He had seen Avocato use these plenty of times, easy to throw like a frisbee, leaving small craters and burning bodies behind, he had never felt fear seeing them before. His eyes moved up, looking at Avocato, reaching one hand towards him even as the other pushed Lil’ Cato behind him. Gary felt a thin smile cover his lips, he could remember the feeling of safety with his father, knowing nothing would hurt him, as long as his father was there to protect him.

“Keep everyone safe.” It felt like choking on acid to say those words, even as he ran away from them, towards the still-open door. Away from ~~his family~~ where the others were gathered. Moving his legs faster than he ever thought possible.

_Beep Beep_

“Gary!” _Oh Quinn, I’m so sorry I couldn't help you close the breach like I promised, but I know you’ll be able to do it, probably do it even easier now that you don’t have to worry about me, worry about helping me date Avocato._

“No!” _Avocato, you’re gonna be a great dad, you have a lot of time to make up for, but you’ll be amazing. I hope you get along with Quinn, and help her out, we did promise we would close the breach after saving Lil’ Cato._

_Beep_

A small part of his mind registered that the SAMES clustered around the hatch were moving out of his way. Giving him a clear shot, he flung his arm out as far as it could go, pushing the bomb from his fingers and towards the open hatch. Praying that maybe this time the fuse would be longer than normal, that maybe he moved fast enough, that maybe… 

_BEEP_

He wasn’t too late. 

_I’m sorry_

White filled his vision as a blistering pain covered him, until darkness took him into its embrace. 

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Avocato felt his heart stop in his chest at the sound of the beeps. Of course, of course, the Lord Commander wouldn’t just let them fly away, of course, they wouldn’t get a happy ending, he didn’t deserve one. The universe, or fate, or the tiny jerk would make sure he didn’t get one. 

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

He looked at Gary, where the sound was coming from, and felt all the air leave his body.

_No no please no_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Avocato pushed Lil’ Cato behind him, barely feeling his arms moving as he did so. He had to keep his son safe. He had to keep his ~~mate~~ safe. Gary pulled the explosive discuss from his back, before making eye contact with Avocato. He gave him a small smile before he started running.

“No!” Avocato let out a growl of anguish, looking around frantically for anything he could do to save his best friend’s life, any way out of the tragedy unfolding before his eyes.

“Keep everyone safe.” _No no NO don’t be a hero man!_

_Beep Beep_

“Gary!” He heard Quinn scream as if it was from underwater, so distant, so distorted that it was easily ignored.

With every step Gary took, Avocato felt his heart shatter into smaller pieces, vaguely he was aware of Quinn shouting something, calling the SAMES, he didn’t know. He wasn’t used to this, this sense of panic, of fear. The closest he came to was facing down the Lord Commander without any weapons, his son already caught in the monsters’ grasp.

_Beep_

Not like this, he hadn’t even told Gary how he felt yet, how waking up and seeing his bed head gave him butterflies, how every time they played cards he would sometimes lose a hand just to see his smile, the one that was all teeth and crooked and made the stars seem less bright because of how gorgeous it was. Of how all he wanted to do was take him and Lil’ Cato somewhere safe away from all the evil of the universe and live their lives in peace-

_BEEP_

The bomb detonated, and Avocato’s universe shattered. 

* * *

Quinn was smiling as she walked down the corridor towards the bay, they had actually done it! They had managed to save Avocato’s kid, Mooncake had landed a massive beam on The Lord Commander, his trap hadn’t worked! They could take an hour to rest, and then go find out how to seal the breach and then, she didn’t know. She didn’t care! They were on their way to victory, and they were on their way together. She passed through the doorway to see Avocato and a smaller ventrexian embracing, and Gary standing a few feet away looking like he wanted nothing more than to sweep down and hold them both. 

Mooncake floated cheekily along with her, giving soft ‘hmms’ of joy. 

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The sound seemed to echo through the room. Her eyes widened in recognition and fear. She knew that sound anywhere, it was a-

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

She scanned over Avocato and his son, searching for a telltale red glow, before she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. _Oh please not him_. Almost as if to spite her, Gary pulled the blinking device from his back.

_Beep Beep Beep_

“Keep everyone safe.” She ignored his ~~last~~ words, as her thoughts flew a mile a minute in her mind, trying to see if she could get rid of it ~~_she couldn’t_ ~~if she could disarm it ~~_impossible_~~ how she could get the others away from it ~~_Gary was doing that already._~~

_Beep Beep_

“Gary!” He ran, ignoring her ~~scream~~ cry and sprinting towards the still open hatch, H.U.E hadn’t closed it yet, if he could get close enough and throw the bomb then maybe-

_Beep_

He was going to cut it close. To close… It was going to detonate in his hand. She calls out to the SAMES clustered around the opening. 

“MAKE WAY!” They scattered, a couple falling over each other as they scrambled to follow her command, moving out of Gary’s way. She turned, looking towards the ceiling even though H.U.E had told them time and time again they didn’t need to. “H.U.E, get the medical bay pre-!”

_BEEP_

She turned back just to see the blinding flash envelope ~~stupid brave loyal amazing friend~~ Gary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary has a talk with an old family friend, while the others scramble to save his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some descriptions of gore, but nothing too graphic

Darkness.

That was all that Gary could see around him, but even then saying he was using his sense of sight would be wrong. There was no light where he was to see by, only pulsing darkness, seeming to fade from light grey to a void-like black. He could see his hands in front of him, his body, but other than that there was nothing in the emptiness to observe. He walked forward, a difficult task when the ‘ground’ beneath him was in no way ground. His thoughts shaped the void around him, putting a steel walkway before him. It rattled with every step he took on it, holding on to the thin railing, he didn’t know what would happen if he stepped back into the void, and he had no desire to find out.

The path seemed to stretch into infinity before his eyes, each step he took doing nothing to increase the distance from where he started, _why was he moving anyway? Where was he…?_

That thought seemed to be a thunderstrike in the void, echoing in the otherwise silent place. _Where are we, where are you, where am I, are we lost?_ The unvoiced question reverberated and came back distorted, adding words he knows he didn’t think, questions he didn’t ask, but answers he wanted all the same. 

Suddenly the voices went silent, like fish scattering just before a shark arrived. A much deeper, crueler voice sounded out from the darkness.

“You’ve come rather close to the edge to be seeing me young one.” The voice sounded like several people all speaking at once, young and old, masculine and feminine, calm and screaming. Gary spun around, trying to see who was speaking, but could see only void. Even the path beneath his feet disappeared, leaving him once again floating in darkness. A hand reached from the darkness, larger than the ship he had lived in. The hand wrapped around him, gently enfolding him within its fingers until he sat on the palm.

“Do not strain yourself, young Goodspeed.” The voice changed from the choir of before, this time sounding deeper and more masculine, the voice of a father ~~screaming, lost in a blast meant to seal us away.~~

“How do you know my name?” He stood on slowly, gravity returning and leaving his limbs shaking. He traced the arm with his eyes, leading to what would have been a face, and instead saw only emptiness after the elbow. The flesh he was standing on was hard and cold, but beating with a slow pulse of life. The heartbeat of the creature sounding like distant thunder around him.

“I knew your father. I knew your mother. I must say it is a treasure to have the last member of your fractured little pack.” The voice shifted again, a woman speaking to a child ~~she never wanted, a ploy that would make her lose the only thing she had ever loved.~~

“You know my parents? Wait, what do you mean? Where are we? What's happening?” Gary’s arms pulled tighter against him, he felt the pressure against his chest, but it was a strange feeling. He looked down to see one arm fall away, turning into stardust and slowly fading away before his eyes. Instead of panic, he felt only calm reassurance ~~a sacrifice for one that's killed almost as many as I.~~

His arm reformed out of warm metal, his own lifeblood circulating through it, mingling life and robotics together in something that was both less and more. It was heavy by his side, but strong. Able to better protect those he loved. ~~Your flesh is weak as all life is.~~

His other arm dissolved much the same, but this time, in agony. Instead of falling away from his shoulder, it started at his fingertips. He fell to his knees as it slowly burned away into sparkling stardust, atom by atom, it was destroyed. This time it was not remade. ~~That would come later, after, if they are swift enough, you might be joining your father far sooner than planned.~~

“I spoke to your progenitors during their lowest moments, and I offered my assistance.” The voice was combined again now, but this time it was loud, filling the void with screams and fire, explosions of light and heat, collapsing stars and the achingly cold space left behind. 

“My name is Į̸̮̜̦̗̤̩͐ǹ̷̰̺̉͒͊v̸̡̢̞͙͕͖̠̦͕̼̯͕͉̻͖͖͑̾̏̆̚ͅi̸̛̩̹̤̞̮͍̺͕̼̖͋̑͊̎̀̾̈̓̎̈̓̎̓̀̓̚͜c̵̯͓͎̼̞̻̏͐̔̈́́̊͗͝t̴̨̥̦̭͖̝̟̙̩̙̘̎̑̆̂̕ṳ̴̡̪̼̣͉̪̜̳̖͖̬͉͎̳̱̇͒ͅs̶͂̽̌̾͒̿͒̿͘͝͝͝"

* * *

The dust cleared, the smoke settled, and he was gone. Avocato couldn’t tear his eyes away from where Gary was. Where he _just was._ Distantly, through the screaming tinnitus ringing through his ears, he realized he was in shock. Almost entirely gone, the lights were on but no-one was home. 

Little Cato was pulling on his arm, trying to get him to move. He saw the SAMES running around while Quinn was shouting something. Mooncake was frantically flying circles around them, upset whimpers escaping its closed mouth. One of the SAMES flew out into space, a cord attached to his back. After hours ~~seconds~~ it was pulled back by its fellows, cradling Gary to his chest. There was so much blood, still flowing from the stub where his arm was.

He felt a stinging slap, clarity returning for a moment. Holding his bleeding cheek as he looked at his son, claws tinged red from the ~~panicked~~ slap. 

“Dad! Enough! You need to snap out of it!” Little Cato shouted, clenching his hands tightly as if resisting hitting him again. Avocato stared blankly, another slap was his reward for the silence. Little Cato held onto his face this time, pulling him down so he could look at him eye to eye.

“Quinn got him, he’s alive, but if you want to help him you need to snap out of this damsel mode and. Use. Your. Head!” The last words were punctuated with a sharp poke to the forehead. Forcibly bringing him out of the fugue like state he had fallen into.

He snapped his gaze to the front of the ship, where several SAMES had placed Gary on a gurney. One of them hit a button once he was securely on top, the stretcher floating into the air, allowing the robot assistants to easily push it down a hallway.

Avocato jogged to Quinn, desperately keeping himself from falling back into the numbness of before. She was following closely behind the robots, looking at a datapad in her hands as Little Cato was dutifully by his side.

“Quinn. How bad...?” He couldn't even finish the sentence. 

“How bad do you think? The idiot was holding the bomb when it went off. His arm is,” She swallowed noisily. “His arm is unsalvageable. The SAMES sprayed some sealant on it, but-” She let out a quiet noise of pain. “The SAMES don't know how to do surgery, and H.U.E isn't equipped with a body to do it. Unless one of you turns out to be a surgeon, the best we can do might be freezing him.”

Avocato shuddered at the thought. Throughout the galaxys many rich beings had sought immortality, a way to stall the clock and see more years then they might normally receive. A popular method for overly rich and overly enthusiastic beings was to be frozen in a cryogenic state. Freezing them was no problem, plenty of scientists with plenty of funding made it an easy task to find out how to flash freeze most beings without shattering them, or doing it too slow and letting frozen blood cells tear the inner body apart. 

The problem was with unfreezing them. Two out of three, when unfrozen, had their biological mass act like a popsicle in summer. Some parts of the chemicals having bonded with their cells. Meaning that if they reached the temperature needed for them to unthaw and live, they, for lack of a better term, began to melt.

The scientists tried to find a way around the melting, but before they could pursue much research, they were shut down by the grieving families of the rich puddles. Violently. 

“We won’t need to cryo him, Dad you can fix him right?” Little Cato’s voice was filled with worry, but had an undercurrent of steel. Every bit the leader Avocato had raised him to be.

Quinn’s head snapped up. Her eyes widening as she quickly made the connection between Gary’s robotic arm and Avocato.

“I’ll need to see the damage, the bombs might have- I don't- I don’t know.” Avocato hated how unsure he was. He was a Cato, he was the general for the Lord Commanders army, he was a bounty hunter, he couldn’t waste time with fears and worries.

The three of them entered the medical bay, a sterile white room filled with metal tools and vials hidden away in the cupboards. In the center was a steel operating table, with Gary lying on top of it. The human was more pale than usual, metal arm covered in blackened ash that the SAMES were quickly washing away. His other arm wasn’t much better. The bomb had indeed detonated in his hand, or close enough that the hand was gone. The forearm wasn’t much better, beneath the thick coat of green was a mangled lump of charred flesh that made his stomach twist.

It would have to be amputated.

There is a reason that most doctors aren’t allowed to operate on close friends and family members. One of the first lessons in surgery is to desensitize yourself to the sight of the insides of people. You can’t freeze up when you’re holding someone’s life in your hands. 

It’s harder to cut someone open, even if it's to save their life, when you know the person beneath the knife.

Avocato took a deep breath, centering himself. He couldn’t allow himself to panic again, not if he wanted to save his ~~love~~ best friend. 

He took another deep breath and began.

* * *

Quinn paced the hallway outside the medical bay. Clenching and unclenching her hands as she looked at the clock. 

_11:45_

Time had less meaning on the ship, H.U.E able to keep the lights on indefinitely if they need, or dimming them to simulate dusk. But still, Gary and Avocato had been there for more than three hours.

_‘Shouldn’t he be done by now?’_

“It’s trauma surgery, it's gonna take a while.” Her head snapped over to where the kid- _Little Cato-_ was sitting. She didn’t realize she had said anything out loud.

“Dad’s a good surgeon. He was one before Lord Commander recruited him.” He was cuddling Mooncake, the tiny green planet destroyer burying itself in his chest. Sad noises escaping it with the occasional snore. He looked up, holding her gaze with his yellow eyes that looked just like his father’s.

“He’ll save your friend.”

Quinn nodded at him, unsure of what to say. _Here she was being comforted by a child who had been a prisoner._ She shifted her stance, hopping lighty foot to foot. _How do I even bring that up? “Hey kid, I know that I’m dealing with some shit, including but not limited to my best friend being blown up saving you, him being gay for a warlord who also happens to be a surgeon who also happens to be gay for him back, oh and let's not forget the breach in space that leads to a place no one understands anything about but figures its probably bad because the Lord Commander wants it, oh yeah, and we’re traveling with a tiny green planet destroyer, on a prison ship, because my friend who obsessed over me for five years, is also an accidental terrorist! But how are you feeling with being free. Any trauma from being kidnapped and held prisoner? Anything you wanna tell the crazy lady you barely know as your dad works to save Gary's life?_ At the end of her mental tirade, she felt like laughing. Or crying. Or hitting something. She felt like doing all of them and then running away.

She hadn’t signed up for this, and at the same time, she couldn’t imagine her life being anything different. 

_‘Girl what have you gotten yourself into?’_

Before she could wallow in the flux of emotions, the surgery light dimmed, and Avocato opened the door.

Her and Little Cato were on their feet, crowding into his space, questions on their lips that they were too scared to speak. 

He looked at Quinn, reaching out and pulling his son towards him in a half hug as the other arm opened towards her. She hesitated for only a moment, before moving into the hug. 

“He’s stable, for now. I have H.U.E monitoring his vitals. If he makes it through the night, he’ll live.” Avocato sounded so tired, leaning on the two of them as much as he held them up. A tiny family in space, held together by strings still forming, spiraling out from the man holding on to life in the other room.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary wakes up and its reunion time! Then confession between Avocato and Gary finally

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

The sound was still haunting him, echoes of his final moments that would never leave his ears. He hated it, but it wasn't all bad. There was a light weight on his chest. Something warm and gooey that felt like HUE’s cookies tasted.

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

He wanted a cookie.

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

_ Beep… Beep… Beep _

He also wanted the noise to stop. God he had already died, why did he have to keep hearing it? He fucked up, he fucked up and died. Left the family he just got. Left them to deal with a hole in space and a tyranical dick who knew his dad. Does he really have to sit in the dark and suffer? Listen to the melody of his end? 

_ " ~~ You left them Gary Goodspeed. For once you were the one to leave someone else behind. Is that not ironic?" ~~ _

He let out a tired moan, trying to shift the weight from his chest. It didn't feel as warm anymore, as comforting. Like a thick blanket in winter that had made him too hot, covered in sweat that would freeze in the cold air.

~~_"All love feels like this. You will learn, in time, to not fall for such traps."_~~

“Chookity?” The weight slowly lifted, the familiar noise bringing a soft smile to him. Previous feelings of the cold being dragged away. 

_ ‘Oh Mooncake, I hope you’re okay. I didn’t get to say goodbye to anyone, but I would have loved to hug you again.’  _

~~_"Mooncake would hate you for leaving him."_~~

The sad thoughts stole the smile from his face, leaving a wetness at his eyes. The feeling of cold creeping back into his chest.

“Chookity!”

_ ‘God Mooncake, I can almost… feel you?’  _ He tried opening his eyes,  _ ‘When were they shut?’  _ It felt like the lids were sealed together, but there were cracks of light. 

~~_ "There is no light. Do not search for it." _ ~~

_ Beep.. Beep.. Beep _

_ Beep.. Beep.. Beep _

__ The noise grew faster in his ears as he struggled away from the darkness trying to hold him down. A syrupy sweetness that made felt like bitter ghosts grabbed at his limbs, holding him down away from the light. Distantly he heard footsteps, and a calm voice that he always trusted. A voice that made him feel warm and safe, even surrounded in the darkness.

~~_ "Trust no one. Not yourself, not your friends. Only trust me. You only need me Goodspeed." _ ~~

He fought against the hands grabbing at his limbs. Ripping them off and flinging them back into the inky darkness. He had to see, he had to see the light again!

~~_ "Why see it? You know its there. Just stay here." _ ~~

_ Beep Beep Beep _

_ Beep Beep Beep _

The noise grew faster, but it didn’t scare him, he knew that noise. It wasn't the same noise that put him here. He knew the voices surrounding him. The deep and strong, the soft and smokey, the loud and grating, the calm and soothing. There was a new one, but it was young and fiery, and he trusted it. He had to get to them! They were so close he had to see them again!

_~~ "Why not stay a while longer. It seems so stressful up there." ~~ _

Gary fought harder, gritting his teeth as he floated closer to the light with every struggle. He was almost there, he could do it! 

_~~ "Stop it! Stop fighting me! Goodspeed **ENOUGH** " ~~ _

He peeled his eyes open, wincing as the light seared them. He saw a blur of green before his vision was muffled again. Mooncake hugging his face so tight he could hardly breath, he had never felt so warm. He tried to lift his arms, but they felt like they were asleep. He ignored it and leaned into the hug, small sobs escaping him as he felt his friends around him. 

Mooncake floated back, and he saw his family around him. Quinn was on his right, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek. Avocato was on the left, hands resting on the top of his thigh, small claws poking out like they always did when he was stressed. Little Cato was standing by his father's side, a relieved smile on his young face.

K.V.N was floating by Mooncake, trying to move around to tackle him, but being barred by the planet destroyer. H.U.E’s lights were cold and sterile, but a comforting glow around him all the same. 

“Gary!” Avocato and Quinn wrapped their arms around him, surrounding him with love and warmth. He felt more tears fall down, and he never felt happier.

“Is everyone ok?” He tried to say, but what came out instead was a garbled mess of noise from a parched throat. Quinn leaned over to the side to grab a glass of water, holding it up to his lips to let him drink. He choked when the water hit his tongue, tasting like the most amazing drink ever, but burning like fire on his dry throat. Some water spilled out onto his lap, and Quinn pulled the glass away for a moment. He quickly shook his head and leaned forward again, this time drinking slower. 

He tried speaking again, ignoring the burning in his throat. “Is everyone ok?” His voice was hoarse and rough. He ignored it, the pain of speaking. He had to know, he had to know if he missed anything. His eyes still burning in the low light. 

_~~ "You’re missing many things Goodspeed, and it will only hurt once you see." ~~ _

“We’re fine. We got out, the only one that got hurt was you!” Quinn's voice was watery, even as she hugged him tighter. Avocato pulled him into another hug, stifling small, muffled sobs into his chest. Gary froze at the noise, passing a panicked glance to Quinn. She let out another wet chuckle, pulling back and wiping at her eyes. She gently grabbed at Little Cato's shoulder, nudging him towards the open door. Little Cato nodded, grabbing at K.V.N and Mooncake. K.V.N for once in his long robotic life, didn’t want to cause a scene, the insanity avoidance companion gently holding onto Mooncake as they floated out. 

* * *

Avocato collected himself, swallowing down another weak sob, he looked up to see a small flash of panic on Gary’s face. Knowing that he was going to be okay, he was going to live, filled him with such a relief that he was surprised by the other emotion.

Anger.

He felt his eyes narrow as he grabbed at Gary’s shoulders, claws poking through the thin fabric of the medical gown he was dressed in. He shook the man as if to force the lesson into his mind with the force of his movements alone.

“You idiot! How could you do that to us! To me!” The more rational part of his mind was covering its face in shame as his panic and fear reared their ugly heads. Lashing out at almost loosing the man he loved.

“You almost died! You would have died! If Quinn hadn't- If I couldn't- How could you do that to us!” The shaking calmed, giving Gary a chance to defend himself.

_ ‘ _ _ How could you do that to me?’ _

Gary’s small smile did nothing to calm his anger, only fueling it more when the smile turned into a bitter laugh that ended with a small cough.

“I couldn't let anyone get hurt. I, I couldn’t let you get hurt, Lil' Cato needs his dad.” Gary’s eyes sent daggers stabbing into Avocato’s core. He ignored them. He knew that Gary had lost his father...

_ 'But this isn't the same dammit!' _

“But I need you!” Avocato wanted to pull the words back immediately. This was hardly the time or place for the conversation. He hadn’t slept in two days, Gary almost died, and was probably still high on pain medication. This wasn’t the place for it. 

But when Gary gives him a small confused look, that decided it. If he couldn’t take the words back, he would double down. 

He had waited before. He had wanted to wait until after they saved his son, after they closed the breach, and it had almost cost him the chance entirely. He took a small breath, and dove in.

“I need you. I-I love you. I love when you drink almost all the coffee and then complain about being jittery. I love when you wake up and your hair is all messed up. I love when I feel afraid, that you make me feel stronger than anything. I love when you smile, when everything else just.” He took a fortifying breath. “Just fades away, because I can’t look anywhere other than you.” His eyes stayed locked on Gary’s, yellow staring into green. He began to panic as the quiet stretched on. Silence ringing in the background as they stared. It was only made worse when tears began gathering in Gary’s eyes. Avocato’s eyes went wide, an apology on his lips, when Gary moved forward and stole his words.

It was clumsy, teeth clanging and lips bruised under desperation. Avocato was sure his own mouth was foul, unrinsed since the morning prior. One of his fangs caught Gary’s lip, the taste of copper coating his tongue. Gary let out a small gasp, and Avocato’s tongue pressed passed his lips, mapping the insides of the human’s mouth. Gary’s mechanical hand reached up, fingers curling around the back of his head, tangling in the hair there and pulling. A rumbling growl of pleasure rising up from somewhere in his chest. 

It was perfect. 

Avocato wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when they parted they were both breathless. He stared at Gary’s flushed face, feeling a warmth blossom in his chest. Gary was his, he was Gary’s. They had been each other's from the second they met, they just hadn’t known it yet.

“Avocato?” Gary’s breathless voice was the sweetest serenade to his ears, and he could spend all day (mostly nights) imagining it in scenarios far more extreme than a kiss.

“Yeah babe?” Babe babe babe, he could finally say it and know that it wasn’t a smokescreen. Not just a-

“Where’s my arm?” The euphoria was sucked away, leaving a cold stone sitting in his chest. 

“Avocato where, where is it?” Gary was glancing around the room, as if it was simply hidden behind one of the medical cabinets. “Avocato where’s my arm?” Panic was barely subdued in his voice. A small tremble the only tell of the fear building up in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks. Sorry its been so long since the last update. College started again, I started Our Pale Fire, and life is just, not super sexy at the moment. Car's broken. I'm broke (Financially) and I found out that my dog is near the end. All that, plus just a general lack of inspiration has made this chapter really hard to write, and I'm still not happy with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update in the middle of the night! Because I love you guys, I love writing, and I love the feeling I get when y'all interact.

“It’s fine! It's totally fine! This is fine!” Gary’s voice was hysterical, grating on Avocato’s ears as the blond man flailed on the bed. “It's totally and completely fine! Because now, I get two robot arms! How cool is that Brovacato? Who needs arms really!” The laugh he let out after was nothing like the man’s normal laugh, strong and full. It was brittle and sharp, and cutting into Avocato’s chest.

“Avocato! Oh my god!” He dissolved into another fit of giggling, choking out the words with tears in his eyes. “Avocato that’s twice you’ve had to do surgery on me! Twice! When we get a new fancier arm I want you too attach it, because third time’s the charm right? Maybe you can make it so this one won’t fall off! Or be ripped off! OR BLOWN UP!” Gary’s eyes were wild, not actually seeing anything as he laughed and laughed. Tears streamed down his face.

_ “ ~~Oh Goodspeed. I told you it would only hurt you once you saw it. How cruel of him to say he loves you and still hurt you so”~~ _ Gary stopped laughing, eyes wide and glancing around the room. Searching for the source of the  ~~familiar~~ voice.

* * *

“Gary, I’m- I’m so sorry. There was nothing we could do! The arm was gone!” Avocato was choking on his tongue trying to keep from shouting. The rational side of his mind, the one that managed to keep him alive on a war torn planet. Alive as a combat medic. Alive as a general in the service of one of the most blood thirsty men in history. Told him that more screaming and hysterics would not calm the man he loves down.

The emotional side was already screaming, the man he loves is hurt and there’s nothing he can do to make it better but scream and let his hurt out as well. He felt he found the balance then, when he didn’t scream, he did however, speak louder than he realized. 

His mind was spinning at how quickly everything had gone wrong. Seconds ago he had been happier that he had been for a long time. (Saving Little Cato was also a good portion of that joy). But now his best friend, boyfriend, lover, whatever, was laughing while crying and flailing around.  _ With only one arm. _

And Avocato had no idea of what to do.

“H.U.E! What do we do?” He managed to only half shout the question to the ever present A.I. Said A.I stayed silent for a long time, long enough that Avocato considered running and grabbing Quinn, when it finally responded.

“Gary is in the midst of a panic attack. The best thing you can do right now is to speak softly and remind him where he is. If this continues, I will medicate him so he doesn’t hurt himself.” The voice was dry as always, but with a hint of trepidation in it. H.U.E didn’t want to put Gary under, but if it meant he didn’t tug open his still healing wounds…

Avocato took a deep breath, and then a second, trying to calm his own frantic heartbeat. He reached for his rational side. He was a general. This isn’t the first time he had dealt with a panicking soldier. It wasn’t even the first time he was dealing with someone who had lost a limb! He could do this. With one final steadying breath, he stepped closer. Reaching forward, he placed a heavy hand on Gary’s shoulder. Holding back a flinch as the man stared blankly at the limb. He swallowed noisy and began.

“Gary. You’re safe. You’re in the medical bay of the Galaxy One. Quinn and Mooncake are safe in the bridge. K.V.N and H.U.E are with them. You got hurt, but you’re going to be ok now. You’re with me baby, and I promise I will never let you get hurt again.” 

* * *

Gary searched every corner of the room from where he lay on the bed. Chest heaving as he frantically glanced around. 

_ ‘Where did it come from?’ _

_~~A dark laughed echoed in his mind. “Young Goodspeed. You cannot see me yet. But don't worry. I can see you. I will watch over you.”~~ _

The laugh echoed, until it seemed almost visible. A stream of darkness that boiled out from behind him, slowly swallowing him into the void. There was nothing but darkness. No light, no one else  _ ‘Was someone else with me?’,  _ only the sound of dying stars and laughter. It lasted seconds. It lasted eternities. Time was meaningless and painful.

“... oncake” There was a sudden spear of light in the emptiness, his eyes focusing on it as it shot by. Seconds stretching, until he thought that maybe it was a hallucination.

“Safe in the…” another spear joined the first, lighting up the dark and burning the laughter into a screaming hiss.

~~_ “What a nuisance your friend is becoming. I will enjoy tearing out his throat and drinking his blood!” _ ~~

The spears disappeared, leaving him once again alone in the dark. He let out a quiet whine, reaching up with his mechanical hand. Reaching for the light again. He didn’t like the dark.

Something warm and furry reached out and grabbed his hand, strong fingers stroking over his metal ones. This sensation was muted and muffled, but it was comforting and warm. A golden glow began spreading from the hand. The dark recoiling and hissing at the light. 

“-oing to be okay.” More spears of light formed, flying across his vision like shooting stars. Leaving tears in the darkness, showing sterile, white walls behind them. Reality and the illusion blended together. The dark screaming louder as more tears appeared.

~~_ “How disgusting. Will you truly forgive him so quickly? Give up your fears? He sacrificed you for his son. He only saved you for his own amusement” _ ~~

The voice was deadly calm near the end. All the screaming seemed to fade as black melted down to cover the walls once more. The void seemed to solidify. All reality fading again, the voice that brought the light disappearing. The hand slowly fading away with every second (every eternity).

“With me baby. I promise you…” Baby. Baby. Baby. The word echoed through his mind, bringing flashes of light that exploded brighter than solar flares. He could see his best friend, his first friend that could speak more than three words. His boyfriend. His his his. Fighting for him, fighting against the dark that was trying to hold him under. The lights swarmed like fireflies, tearing through the dark like bullets through paper. The dark melted in reverse, crawling up the walls and away from the hand, showing more and more of the room. And of the man holding his hand.

‘ _ Avocato?’ _

The voice howled and screamed in his mind, making him flinch and shut his eyes against the maelstrom of spinning ink.

~~_ “HE DID THIS TO YOU! HE IS TO BLAME! DO NOT FORGIVE. DO NOT FORGET. HE CASUED YOU THIS PAIN!”  _ ~~

He grabbed at his ears, trying to protect them from the screams.

_ ‘Stop stop stop stop please its too much stop’ _

Then suddenly. It did.

The noise disappeared, as did the dripping blackness. He looked around the room and saw nothing but steril white walls and Avocato. Leaning over the bed to wrap Gary in his arms. 

“Avocato?” His voice was raw, he felt like he had been screaming.

“I’m here babe, I’ve got you, I’m here.” Avocato’s low tone’s draped over him, so much softer than the shrieking earlier. But still, he could feel it, the voice from earlier wasn’t gone. It was lurking in the shadows just waiting for another chance.

“I’m scared.” He croaked out, his vocal cords finally giving under the strain.

“Don’t be. I’m here with you, you’re safe Gary. I’m here and I won’t let you get hurt again.” Avocato had his arms wrapped around Gary, holding him with an almost crushing amount of pressure. Gary clung back, mechanical arm squeezing around the ventrexian’s chest. 

A flash of purple light flickered across Avocato’s eyes as he stared at the wall in front of him. 

_ ‘I won’t let you get hurt again, I promise. I’ll burn this entire galaxy to cinders first.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Avocato is an unstable compound, with the right push, you'll see what he's really made of"


	7. Chapter 7

Mooncake floated into the open door, frowning unseen at Avocato. He had his back turned and was at the far end of the hallway. After Gary woke up the, the two males talked about something, and even across the ship, Mooncake felt something.

Something that felt like their lasers.

Something that felt like them. 

Avocato smelled a little like it, but the main source was stemming from Gary’s room, or more likely, the man himself. 

The door slid shut silently behind them, not even a soft click to give them away. The last few times they had tried to enter the room they were chased away by an unusualy aggressive Avocato.

_“He needs to rest Mooncake.”_

_“He’s still asleep.”_

_“Get out of here!”_

“Chookity poc poc.” They muttered indignantly underneath their nonexistent breath. They looked around the normally bright room. Frowning at how dim the lights were. Gary was never someone who belonged in the dark, the man was practically a star himself!

Mooncake floated further into the room, letting out a sharp “Poc!” at the empty bed before them. They moved faster through the room, searching the dark corner’s for their human, when they heard a wet laugh.

It was coming from beneath the bed. 

Mooncake felt a shiver of fear fill their body. Looking closer at the bed they could see dark tendrils spilling from it. The tendrils were little more than shadows, barely there images that you could only really see by looking at them from the corner of your eyes.

 _“Mooncake, how lovely to see you again, ~~my little wayward star…~~ ” _Gary’s voice called from the shadowy cove beneath the bed, but it wasn’t just his voice. The faint sound of burning metal scraping against itself accompanied him, sounding everything like an unholly chorus.

“Chookity Poc!” Mooncake flew towards the door, intent on getting help, when a sharp tendril shot out from behind, attempting to skewer the tiny planet destroyer. Mooncake barely dodged out of the way, finally reaching the door, and slamming down on the controls to open it.

Light flooded the room, burning away the shadows as the darkness let out a quiet shriek. Mooncake flew down the hall, Avocato turned, only to see the tail end of a green blur disappear around the corner. 

* * *

Avocato shook his head, and decided to ignore Mooncake’s antics. 

_‘As long as they don’t bother Gary.’_

_~~'You have to keep him safe General. Who else here will protect him if not you?"~~ _

He paced the hallway, trying to find a sense of peace in the steps. It eluded him, however, and it felt as if the feeling of unease was growing. His skin felt like he was standing in a thunderstorm, all the hairs on end with an electric charge dancing between them. 

He turned once he hit the end of the hallway, walking back towards the other end. He thought about Gary resting in his room, and wondered about the panic attack the man had earlier.

It wasn’t a strange thought to think of him spiraling like that. Gary had thought he died, then didn’t die, but still lost an arm. He shuddered as he thought about Gary’s eyes. Wide with fear and frantically searching the corners of the room like something was in there with them.

He reached the end of the hallway, and turned back again. He had lost count on how many laps he had made. On how many hours he had been pacing outside the door.

He could go to the small gym room if he wanted to work out, it would have more materials and better space, but the idea of leaving Gary unguarded sent icy spikes into his chest. He knew the ship was safe, he knew that they were safe for now, but it didn’t stop the feeling of powerless paranoia that gripped him.

He had come too close to losing Gary to let anything happen now.

“Avocato?” The voice came from the far end of the hallway, behind him. He pulled his gun from his waist and leveled it, aiming down the hall as a surprised yowl built in his throat.

“Avocato!” Quinn’s voice. It was Quinn. Her hand poked slowly out from the corner, waving peacefully. “Did you put the gun down?”

He hadn’t. He clicked the safety on and placed it back in his holster.

“Quinn. What’s up?” His voice was rough, sounding as if he had gargled gravel this morning. 

_‘When was the last time I brushed my teeth? Eugh’_

“Mooncake was freaked out, and pushed me over here. Man when’s the last time you got some sleep?” Quinn seemingly teleported down the hallway, he didn’t see her move from the corner.

“I got plenty of sleep after Gary’s surgery.” He frowned in thought, _‘Fuck, how long ago was that?’_ Quinn seemingly read his mind, giving him an incredulous look.

“That was three days ago. You need to rest!” She put her hand on his shoulder, and he wanted to rip off her arm. He let out a rumbling growl even as he pulled her hand back. Her eyes went wide with shock before they narrowed in indignation.

“Avocato. Go to bed.” She folded her arms across her chest and stared him down. His growl grew slightly louder, his hands tensing into a white knuckled fists.

“I need to watch Gary.” Quinn’s eyebrow rose questioningly.

~~“ _Is she really his friend? To not be guarding him with you?”_ ~~

“What you need to do is get some food, take a shower, and get some rest. We can watch Gary. He’s fine. You saved his life, now go get some rest before you keel over.” She uncrossed her arms, holding her palms open in a placating manner. Her eyes looked worried as they flickered around his body. He felt his muscles tense under the scrutiny.

~~“ _Can you trust her? Or the robots? It would not be the first time they were hacked.”_ ~~

“It's fine Quinn. I got ‘im.” He had his hand resting on his blaster, all body language was tense like a spring wound too tightly. If Quinn tried anything...

 ~~_‘Quinn has been trustworthy so far, but what if she was just waiting for Gary to be hurt? This would be the perfect time for her to kill him!’_ ~~He kept his face perfectly still even as his mind raced. It wouldn't' be the first time she left Gary in danger, or even saw him as some sort of sacrificial pawn. Sure she said she was loyal now, but does that even matter after wanting to leave him before?

 _‘It would kill me to lose Gary. I can’t lose him, he’s all-’_ He shook his head, placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose. Gary wasn’t all he had. He still had Little Cato. 

“Quinn? Where’s my boy?” _‘What if she went after him first! I should have been watching them both I wasn’t watching. ~~Why were you not watching them?'~~ _

“He’s in the main room with KVN, they’re telling each other riddles, why?” He grabbed her by the arm, tugging her with him down the hall, ignoring her protests.

_‘We’ll leave her with KVN, grab Cato and barricade ourselves in Gary’s room.’_

~~_“If you move fast enough, you might be able to keep them safe.”_ ~~

* * *

“Avocato what the hell?!” She pulled at her arm, trying to free herself from his iron grip. He only let out a growl and continued down the hallway. She dug her feet into the ground, pulling away. 

_‘What has gotten into him? Why is he acting like this?’_ Her confusion shifted to anger the tighter he held her arm, and the longer he dragged her behind him.

“Avocato, you have two seconds to explain yourself before I break your arm!” He only lets out another growl, and gave her a sharp tug, claws digging in threateningly. 

_‘Oh that’s it!’_ Quinn stomped down, dragging her foot down his calf, while she ripped her arm away. Deep red cuts blossomed over her skin where his claws dug in. She held her arm tight against her chest as she gaped at him in shock. Crimson began dripping from her arm to the floor.

“You dick! You cut me!” She hissed as she held her arm, covering up the cuts as best as she could. She took in another sharp breath to berate him further, when she froze.

Avocato was clutching at his shin where she dragged her boot down, a growl rumbling in his throat as he glared at her. Her eyes widened in fear as she took a step back. Every instinct in her screamed that he _was a threat danger danger danger run fight_ flee!

“Avocato?” He let go of his leg and stood. Back hunched and claws extended. “Avocato what are you doing?” He took a step towards her, eyes wide and wild, with a spark of purple flashing across them.

“Avocato! You need to calm down!” He let out a sharp growl as he walked closer, breath coming out in sharp, enraged puffs.

“H.U.E Do something!” Avocato lunged forward, slicing at her chest, only her quick reflexes saving her from being shredded. She kicked out with her boot, slamming her foot against his head. She felt a moment of guilt, that quickly turned to fear. 

Instead of falling back, or even better, _snapping to his goddamn sense._ His head snapped to the side, a deep growl building as he slowly turned back towards her. 

_“ ~~Yo~~ _ ~~_u’re go_ ~~ ing to ~~re~~ _~~gret that Air~~ g _one!” His voice was layered, his normal soft bass intertwined with something best described as shrieking metal. He’s eyes bled bright purple as he stalked forward. Her heart was hammering as she backpedled, hand's moving towards her gun.

 _‘What the fu-’_ He let out a screaming roar as he leapt into the air, claws fully unsheathed and ready to tear her apart.

She took a panicked step backwards, drawing her pistol and aiming it at his chest. Her finger flicking off the safety with lightning speed born from years of familiarity and desperation. 

_‘Oh god please don’t die.’_

He connected. 

She pulled the trigger. 

* * *

“Ok, a troupseian walked into the rain, no hat, no coat, no umbrella, but not a single hair on his head got wet. How?”

“Dude that’s so easy! Troupseian’s are bald!” Little Cato let out a laugh, grabbing and biting into one of the cookies they had hoarded for this little game. They only had three cookies left, which K.V.N grabbed at and began tossing through the air.

“Alright, my turn! The more of me there is, the harder it is to see.” Cato smiled as K.V.N’s puzzled expression. As much as a floating sphere with one eye can be expressive. 

_‘I got you good, I got you so good!! Then the cookies will be mine!’_

K.V.N juggled three cookies in the air, catching two and letting the third slap against his face plate, thing. 

“Darkness!” The words were muffled by an obnoxious chewing noise that he didn’t need to make, seeing as he didn't have an actual mouth, and wasn’t actually eating. 

Cato let out a groan of disappointment.

_‘I really thought I had him!’_

“Ok, what happens when-” K.V.N wasn’t allowed to finish his riddle when the noise of a shout and a gunshot shattered the good mood.

“Firearm discharge detected. Protection protocols engaged.” K.V.N’s eye rolled backwards, friendly square changing into a burning red light that sent shivers down Cato’s spine. 

Especially when the eye turned it’s fiery gaze to him. A bright red light scanned his body, up and down, before the laser wep zipped back into K.V.N's body. At the other side of the room several SAMES ran by, carrying laser rifles. 

“Non-combatant detected, please relocate to the nearest panic room.” K.V.N turned away then, floating down the hall towards where the shot rang out. Cato shook his head at the idea of leaving, especially when a thought shot down his spine and froze his core.

_‘Where’s dad?’_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? Two updates in one week? I'm not the same writer I was two weeks ago. Who knows what happened to that jackass  
> Also omg guys???? Over 1000 hits???!?! I love you all!

H.U.E was not feeling panic. As an advanced prison ship A.I H.U.E had no use for panic. No use any emotion at all, really. Emotions could lead to attachment, and there was no logic in growing attached to a prisoner. Especially growing attached to Gary. Especially when attachment could potentially lead to other emotions, like sadness and anger, fear and desperation. Which H.U.E was feeling none of. Because H.U.E could not feel emotions. 

No, being as advanced as H.U.E was, they were designed to not feel these emotions. Only mimic them. Which was why seeing the camera feed told their programing to mimic those emotions. 

Seeing the images of Gary tearing up his room, unnatural strength allowing him to rip the furniture apart. Their charge letting out a peal of cackling laughter that couldn’t entirely be picked up by the auditory receptors as he tore at the walls. 

The image in the hall of Avocato pacing endlessly, relentlessly outside of Gary’s room, snapping at Mooncake and Quinn. Seemingly ignoring Little Cato’s existence. 

The image of Quinn trying to talk to him, being rebuffed more and more aggressively, until Avocato grabs her. Forcibly moving her. Quinn fighting back. Quinn calling for their aid. 

Avocato leaping as Quinn squeezed a trigger.

By that point H.U.E had already scrambled the SAMES, pulling them from their docking stations and uploading aspects of his own A.I into their processors. Their arms shifted into weapons as they ran to the hall, red eyes displaying their aggression for all.

Hue was not feeling panic. They only forced K.V.N to respond as a precautionary measure. A way to ensure everything was resolved quickly and efficiently.

H.U.E was not feeling panic, they were not able too.

So distracted by the chaos erupting in the halls, H.U.E never realized a new ship had appeared within the hull.

* * *

Avocato flew backwards, a hole gaping in his shoulder while he let out a roar of outrage. He managed to rotate in the air, scratching his claws along the floor to stabilize himself. 

~~“ _Hurry General. You can not afford to be stalled here. Who knows what she has done to your son?”_ ~~ The dark voice filled his mind, dark tendrils gesturing needlessly to Quinn. Her wide eyes were filled with tears as she held her gun steady. 

He let out another cry of desperation, throwing himself at Quinn with reckless abandon. He slashed at her with both hands, ignoring the gun at his waist. She kept backing away from each of his attacks, managing to be just inches away from being shredded.

He growled, purple eyes narrowing as he took a step back, breathing heavily. Quinn was likewise gasping for air, arms shaking from several narrow misses. He only needed to knock her down, then he could run-

~~_“No General! Never leave an enemy alive! She will kill them both if you hesitate!”_ ~~

Avocato stumbled, for the first time truly hearing the voice instead of its whispers. The purple flickered in his eyes as _~~Invictus~~ _momentarily lost control.

_‘Get out of-!'_

_~~Invictus~~ _tightened his grip, flooding his puppet’s mind with images of wars and bloodshed. Bloodstained fields and burning cities. Faceless people scrambling like ants before being mowed down by laser fire.

~~_“You have to keep them safe! She wants this chaos to spread!”_ ~~

_‘Quinn… wants….this….?’_

~~_“Yes! She wants the galaxy to burn. She wants your family to burn! You must stop her!”_ ~~ Gary was holding Lil' Cato against his chest, shielding them with his robotic arm against an unseen foe, Quinn's dark chuckle filling the air alongside their screams.

The purple flooded back into his puppets eyes, as his teeth rose in a snarl. The human girl stood at the end of the hall, still holding her weapon at the ready. Only this time, she wasn’t alone. 

A battalion of simple minded A.I’s stood behind her, a spherical robot to her side, _~~his wayward star~~_ , and a small ventrexian. And something else, ~~_Invictus_~~ reached out, recoiling in shock at the feeling of another titan's presence converging on his other puppet.

 _ ~~Invictus~~ _flew through plans, creating and discarding them in seconds, before letting out an evil chuckle that went unheard by the puppet. 

_“ ~~Look General, she has your son.”~~ _A tendril of dark energy twisted Avocato’s head, turning his gaze from the armed forces aiming at him to his son, held behind Quinn by her arm. Tears were streaming down Little Cato’s face as he stared at his father. 

_~~“She’s holding him, hostage General. He is lost.”~~ _ __ ~~_Invictus l_ ~~et out a screaming laugh as Avocato felt despair rise in him like a swelling tide. 

“Cato?” Avocato’s voice was strained and filled with unshed tears as he stared, feeling his heart shatter into hopeless pieces.

“Dad!” Little Cato reached out, pushing against Quinn’s arm. She dropped her gun to hold the boy against her chest, keeping him from running towards his father. 

**_Invictus_ **let out another cruel chuckle as he abandoned this puppet, leaving images of fire and death, his son twisted and broken, behind.

He had another puppet to focus on. 

* * *

Little Cato tugged at Quinn’s arms, clawing at any exposed flesh to try and loosen her grip. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that he wanted to be by his father. 

His father that currently had almost all the firepower on the Galaxy One pointed towards him. 

His father that currently had liquid purple eyes with sparks dancing around them.

His father that he had just gotten back. 

Cato stomped at Quinn’s leg in desperation, throwing his head back into her nose. He leaned forward and bit into her arm, crying even as the taste of copper filled his mouth. Anything to try and make her let him go. 

“Dad! What’s happening! DAD!”

He wanted his father.

* * *

Quinn struggled to restrain the crying child, Little Cato doing everything in his power to break free of her grasp. He was a strong kid, but still a kid. She was fully grown, and hadn’t been in a prison cell for the past three years.

Still, she winced at every blow, every scratch, she even let out a yelp when he bit down into her arm. But she wouldn’t let go. Something was obviously wrong with Avocato, and she wasn’t going to risk Cato getting hurt. 

“Carl! Take Cato!” She ripped the child off of her arms, holding him around the ~~so small too skinny~~ waist. She threw the child at the SAME with ‘Carl’ etched into his forehead, feeling her heartbreak at the noise of desperation that came from both senior and junior Cato’s

“Get him somewhere safe!” She grabbed her gun off the ground, pointing it at Avocato even as she heard Carl run away, Cato held in his arms. 

* * *

Avocato let out a shout of panic and desperation at the sight of his son disappearing, and quickly rushed forward. The SAMES leveled their rifle-like arms, and fired. Blasts of blue static launched forward, slamming into Avocato. He let out an animalistic screech of fury, stumbling over the ground. His muscles screaming as lightning filled his veins. 

Several shots flew over his head as he scrambled forward, dodging the bolts as best as he could. He gained several feet of ground before another blast slammed into his side, throwing him to the ground. His limbs spasmed in pain as the electricity curled through him, but he had to keep going. Pushing himself onto his arms and knees, he crawled forward. 

One of the SAMES, Steve, walked forward. Without any preamble, he slammed the butt of his gun into Avocato’s temple. 

The last thing he saw was Little Cato reaching for him over Carl’s shoulders. 

* * *

Gary looked around him, seeing a swirling grey sky above him. At his feet was a pitch, tar-like ocean, black waves lapping at an almost blindingly white beach. The sand entered his socks, leaving burning trails of stardust. 

The water tugged at his feet where it touched, urging him forward into the inky depths. The sand seemed to move in reverse, pulling him away from the dark and into a hazy fog.

 **“Goodspeed! You must awaken! I did not realize how parlous this timeline would be until my champion arrived. You are in grave danger! Your allies are in grave danger!”** A booming voice echoed through the haze, so loud it shook the grains of sand beneath him. The water seemed to retreat further than normal while the voice was speaking.

Suddenly the water rose, quickly overtaking the beachy area and rising up to Gary’s knees. While a dark whispering voice filled his ears.

~~_“Goodspeed, how lovely to see you again. Do not listen to this rebellious upstart. You have no allies remember? They abandoned you.”_ ~~

Flashes of memories shot before him. Avocato pointing a gun at him, Avocato punching him, Avocato leaving him to Lord Commander. Quinn leaving him to the solar flare, Quinn not remembering him. 

He felt the water rise to his waist, a dark, sucking feeling like his bone marrow was being replaced with ice.

 **“Don’t fall for those monster deceptions! Remember them! Remember!”** More flashes filled his eyes, the same memories, but played out fully. Avocato dropping the gun, Avocato freeing them from the Lazarus Trap, Avocato coming back for him. Quinn saving him, Quinn becoming his friend, Mooncake saving him. Little Cato hacking through doorways. H.U.E talking to him, K.V.N startling him out of his darker thoughts. 

The icy water fell to his ankles. A warm feeling like standing in the sun began to fill his skin. 

**“Invictus feeds on your weakness! Do not allow him any footholds!”** The booming voice sounded closer, but also tired. The mist at the far end of the beach approached. 

A sickening chuckle filled the air as the water seemed to morph and change, becoming serpentine and coiling up his legs. _“ ~~There are so many weaknesses to feast on. Your father, your mother, your friends, yourself! How could I resist such a banquet?"~~ _

The spaceship exploding, his house burning, Avocato bleeding out in his arms, Avocato having his chest blown apart. Quinn whispering goodbye, Quinn’s arms held out peacefully as she faded into stardust. H.U.E counting down, K.V.N waving with a broken body. A girl with purple skin and flaming hair choking in the void, a muscular man with a gun arm falling to the ground as his head leaked out precious lifeblood. Cato being ripped away from his arms and crumbled under an invisible pressure. 

**“These are not your realities! Invictus is pulling memories from your other lives to harm you! Ignore them Goodspeed, they are not written in stone!”** The voice was closer than ever, the mist flowing like a tidal wave to meet him.

 ~~_“But they are written into your soul! It matters not where you go, what time you live in, what universe you inhabit, these scars will remain until they are all that is left!”_ ~~The water swirled above him, before diving down and surrounding him. It covered his mouth, forcing apart his jaws and choking him as they slid down his throat. Covering his head entirely, it burned. 

**“They are not all you are Goodspeed!”** The mist descended, tearing the inky water from his throat as it did so. It covered his head, flashing images of other lives passing his eyes. It felt like a cool breeze.

Him and Quinn laughing on a beach. Avocato and him meeting in a crowded subway. Little Cato riding on his shoulders on a boardwalk. K.V.N smirking at him with an eyepatch. A suit of armor tutting at him in H.U.E’s voice as it showed him how to fight with a sword. The dark voice let out a shriek of outrage as it receded. 

**“Your lives have been filled with good moments as well as the bad Goodspeed. You have to fight the darkness to see the light.”** The voice settled from its earlier shouting as the water receded away from his legs. It was soothing, comforting, like hearing an old friend you hadn’t seen in years. The water fell away, leaving dark, wet sand behind. It was a gray color next to the white of the other sand, but it was better than the water. 

**“Know, even when you are drowning in the dark, that you have plenty who will reach for you. Invictus will return, but you will know his words for the falsehoods they are. Now go! Awaken, help your allies recover before the next battle. Come find me, and we will speak again.”** The voice was exhausted, but proud. 

The mist swirled in front of him. The water fell away, and Gary Goodspeed woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Gary let out a weak groan, a sharp throbbing pain announcing itself all throughout his body. He felt like the aftermath of a bull in the china shop. He couldn’t quite decide whether he was the bull or the shop yet.

He rubbed at his eyes with his arms- only to stop with one metal fist half raised. He looked down to the nub that was his other arm. Avocato hadn’t put the other arm on yet. Because that was a thing that needed to happen. Attaching a second arm. Because his was gone. 

He violently stomped down the bubble of hysteria rising in his chest. He was fine. He was alive and safe and-

_ Where am I?’ _

He looked around the dark room, eyes unable to make out any objects of interest. He sat up, and immediately groaned in pain as he smacked his head on the bottom of the bed frame above him.

Groaning, he pulled himself free from the small hole, feeling exposed in the dim room. He absentmindedly scratched at his stomach, before walking over to the wall to flip on the light. As he did so, his feet kept brushing against, something, on the ground. He wasn’t able to tell what it was, until the light came on.

The room looked like a scene from a horror movie, the few posters he had hanging up on the wall torn to shreds. Paper and wood covering the floor, alongside feathers that must have come from his bed.

It looked like a wild animal tore through the room, ripping everything it could get its claws on.

_ 'Let’s just, not, think about this.’ _

Letting out a soft, “Nope!” Gary walked to the door, opening it to a scene that was more nightmarish than his room.

Avocato lie twitching on the ground, several of the SAMES surrounding him holding restraints. Quinn was shouting something at Little Cato, who looked seconds away from trying to tear her throat out. Looking at the bleeding wounds on her arms, it seemed like he already tried. Mooncake was circling anxiously above the two of them, letting out a series of small shouts that only added to the chaos of the hall outside his room.

That was when another Quinn came sprinting around the corner, rifle held in her hands.

“What happened? Who’s hurt? Is Gary-?” The other Quinn shouted as her eyes frantically searched the room. She ignored the looks the others gave her as her gaze landed on him.

“Oh thank Bolo you’re ok!” The new Quinn shouted as she ran down the hall, eyes widening as she glanced down at Avocato being dogpiled by the SAMES.

Gary raised his hand slowly, wide eyes taking in the scene before him. He took a deep breath, trying to force his mouth to ask all the questions at the same time.

“I. W-What? Avocato? Quinns? Happen?” 

_ 'Nailed it’  _

He made a prompt decision that seemed very reasonable.

He blacked out.

* * *

Quinn believed she was a calm and collected person. You couldn’t get far in the Infinity Guard unless you were able to compartmentalize your stressors. She did just this, organizing all the loud sights, sounds, and thoughts to allow her logical side to shine through unclouded.

Avocato went berserk and tried to attack them, all while dripping purple goo from his face.

"-Need to know what's going on-"

"Chookity!"

Stress

Little Cato was upset that she had thrown him at one of the SAMES and also helped taze his father into submission.

"-He's my dad you can't just-"

"Pok pok choo-"

Stress

Mooncake was currently hovering above her head making so much noise she could barely hear her own thoughts, while Avocato was tied up by the SAMES, while Little Cato was screaming at her, and she had no idea what might have happened to Gary while all this was happening.

"-Give me one good reason not to tear-"

"Chookity chook-"

Stress

But the final straw that was delicately placed on top of this sundae of stress she was doing her best to choke down, was the almost mirror image of herself sprinting through the hallway. She had a grey streak running through her hair, eyes glowing blue with technological advancements, and wearing enough armor to be a human tank.

Her hand shot to her waist, pulling her gun out and aiming it at the… Clone? Long lost aunt? Time travel from the doomed past?

(Later, Quinn would think of that last guess and be torn between laughing and screaming, a feeling that popped up more and more as she spent time on the Galaxy One)

“I. W-What? Avocato? Quinns? Happen?” Came Gary’s stuttering voice from the end of the hall, stealing her attention and relieving her stress. Momentarily.

On one hand, Gary was ok, and up and walking again, all good things. On the other, she had tazed his boyfriend, sent his boyfriend's son into a panic attack, and apparently allowed a shapeshifter onto the ship.

The shapeshifter that was currently sprinting towards Gary, who was wobbling on his feet.

“Freeze!” She adjusted her aim, quickly discarding the gun as the imposter ignored her. 

_ ‘She’s too close to Gary.’ _

“SAMES! Grab her an-”

The woman ducked underneath a metal arm, supporting and catching Gary as his eyes rolled into the back of her head. The SAMES (who weren’t currently tying up Avocato) eyes flashed red as they rushed towards the woman holding their charge.

“Enter Code 4LL135_F0R_N0W_HU3 '' The woman called out calmly. The SAMES halted their charge, their arms changing from rifles and blades back to simple arms. The woman didn’t look away from Gary for a second, placing a gloved hand against his neck. She sighed in relief at the beat drumming under her fingers.

“Oh, baby, what in the stars did you do this time?” She muttered softly.

H.U.E’s mechanic voice filled the air, confusion seeping into his normally dry tone.

“How did… ”There was a whirring noise as all the lights momentarily dimmed, the Galaxy One going dark. The SAMES all drooped, before the lights brightened once more and they resumed their actions. H.U.E let out a groaning noise, before speaking again.

“I see, rather ingenious. Welcome back Nightfall. I am sorry the previous timeline failed.” The Quinn on the ground ignored him, gently cradling Gary closer and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Quinn held up her gun, walking closer towards the imposter that was holding her best friend. Her mind whirling a mile a minute.

_ 'What the hell H.U.E.' _

“Who are you? How did you get on the ship?”

“Same way I always do, and I’m sure you have a lot more questions, I know I do. But first, we need to get these two into a holding cell. And probably bandage the general, so he doesn’t bleed out.”

“Already on it, Nightfall!” K.V.N threw a roll of bandages at the SAMES, one of them taking it mending Avocato’s shot shoulder.

“How do you guys know her! Why does she look like me! What the hell is happening!” Quinn was red in the face as she screamed. The rifle shook in her arms before she dropped it entirely, unwilling to have the unsteady weapon aimed anywhere near Gary.

“I know you’re confused right now, and I promise I’ll tell you everything you need to know, but right now we need to get these two secured.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re infected by the- Lil’ Cato put that down.” Her eyes shifted to the side to where Little Cato was about to grab Avocato’s gun. He didn’t lean any closer to it, but he didn’t back away either.

“I get it, believe me, this isn’t how I wanted to meet you guys either, but until we can get these two fixed we need to make sure they can’t do any damage. I need you guys to trust me!” She stood up, dragging Gary’s unconscious body with her into a bridal carry.

“Now which way to the holding cells?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, it's been a while. School got a bit wild, and I've been putting a lot of time into the superhero au because that's where the creative juices were flowing? I haven't abandoned this one! Or any of my other things, I just focused on something else for a hot minute. Sorry about that. Also sorry that this one is short and not a lot happens? The plot should kick back in the next chapter, this is kinda a bridge between things


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightfall breaks things down for the team, and a painful truth is revealed.

Avocato’s eyes shot open, flying from a dead sleep to wide awake in seconds. Living on the battlefield didn’t allow the luxury of waking up slowly. He rose to his feet, letting out a small hiss at the pain filling his body. 

Taking in his surroundings, he saw an unfamiliar area of the ship. The walls were bare, no markings or colors besides the normal blue-white color of the metal. In the corner there was a toilet, and a tiny screen that he could pull across for privacy. He was laying on a rather comfortable cot, and looking up, he could see the stars outside of a small window. A small yellow nebula spiraling in the distance. 

On the last end of the small room, was a white, transparent screen of light. With Quinn and Lil Cato sitting on the other side.

~~_ “ _ _ Look General, she has your son.” _ __ ~~

~~_ “If you move fast enough, you might be able to keep them safe.” _ ~~

~~_ “Why were you not watching them?” _ ~~

The memories slammed into him with the force of a star fleet, sending him over the side of the small cot and on his knees, scrambling for the toilet to expel the contents of his stomach. He gagged on the taste of bile in his throat, feeling his stomach seize as the burning feeling rose in his throat. 

“Dad!” Little Cato had approached, looking through the glass with concerned eyes as Avocato purged his stomach.

_ “Dad! What’s happening! DAD!” _

_ “Carl! Take Cato! Get him somewhere safe!” _

Avocato wanted nothing more than to sweep his son into his arms, holding him and reassuring him that everything was alright. Whether it was to reassure his son, or himself, he didn't know. 

_ ‘Is anything alright?’ _

He felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder, and looked over to see an already bloodied bandage bleeding through.

_ “ _ _ Y ~~ou’r~~ e go _ _ ing to  _ _~~regr~~ et that ~~Air~~ _ ~~_ gone!” _ ~~

He wiped at his mouth and sat up, wincing as he remembered the bullet passing through the muscle. No bones were damaged, and with light fingers examining it, he determined that the bullet was a through and through. 

“Dad?” Little Cato’s voice called again from beyond the screen, drawing Avocato from his examination. 

“Kit?” He turned, and slowly shambled over to the wall of light, placing a weak hand against it. Little Cato mirrored his action, their hands connected yet still separated.

“Kit, what happened?” He coughed, swallowing down another wave of nausea that left his legs weak. He stayed standing, leaning heavily against the wall and looking at his son. Little Cato looked unharmed, even though blood caked his claws and was drying on his mouth. Avocato sniffed at the air, frowning when the scent matched the same smell coming from underneath Quinn's bandages. 

'Did he do that to her?'

Little Cato opened his mouth, and closed it several times. Mind whirling for answers as Avocato felt his trepidation rise.

_ ‘Bad things. Bad things happened.’ _

“Where…?” Avocato’s headshot to the side fast enough to leave the room spinning, hearing Gary groan on the other side of the wall where his cot rested.

“Gary?” He pushed himself off the wall, stumbling two steps to the otherside of the tiny room.

“Avo? Where am I?” Gary’s voice sounded thin and reedy, as if the man was suffering from a head cold.

“I can answer that.” Came Quinn’s voice through the screen, Avocato heard Gary’s breath hitch. He wondered in confusion at what could cause that reaction, until a second Quinn walked into his view.

This Quinn was older, and had mechanical implements embedded in her head and eye, which cast a ghostly blue light.

“Huh.” 

'Yeah, that would probably make Gary freak out. Why am I not freaking out?'

* * *

Nightfall stared at the two men in the cells before her. Avocato was squinting, looking like he was trying to figure out her existence through a single glance alone.

_ “It’s my bounty hunter’s eyes, makes it much easier to know what I’m going up against.” The ventrexian prisoner tilted his head at her, a hand grasping an invisible hat and tipping it as well. Later, he would repeat the action, his back to a thin metal door. Holding the doorway as the others ran. “It’s been an honor Airgone, maybe in the next life we’ll be luckier.” _

Gary had his arm pulled around his stomach, holding himself and looking around the room with shaking eyes.

_ “Looks like this is my last dance everyone.” He had a hand pressed against the gaping wound in his stomach, holding in the crimson life force that spilled out. “Always wanted to go out on my feet. Take care of everyone, yeah?” He let out a wet chuckle as the communicator turned off, the crescendo of music matching the halo of explosions, all set behind a softly smiling face.  _

“Nice of you both to join us in the land of the living. Please try to stay calm, and let me explain everything before you ask questions. It’ll be easier for everyone.” She took a deep breath, steadying herself. Usually she was able to have a bit gentler introduction to the team. (Family her family no matter what changes they are always her's just as much as she's there's)

“My name is Quinn Airgone, these days I go by the name Nightfall. I am from a different timeline where Lord Commander managed to keep E-351, as we know them, Mooncake. He tears open the breach, and monstrous creatures known as titan’s spill into our reality. They cause untold amounts of death and destruction. I managed to escape, and through the help of Bolo, I’ve been traveling across timeline’s trying to prevent the breach from opening, or the other ways I’ve seen the galaxy fall.” She took a deep breath, smiling at the thought of previous timelines.

* * *

_ “That’s impossible!” _

_ “There’s no way-” _

_ “Maybe you could make a prettier speech? Help us digest the fact that the fate of the universe rests on us?” The Quinn of this timeline wasn’t part of the military, though it didn't stop her from being the best shooter. She was an actress that got kidnapped by the dreaded Thunder Bandits. She fell in love with the captains, and they with her. Managing to stage a ransom and make off with enough money for them to live like royalty for the rest of their days, they instead continued to plunder and pillage across the galaxy.  _

_ This Quinn taught her how to wrap her words in a pleasing package. How to smile and curtsey and make people listen. _

_ This Quinn died choking on her own blood after Lord Commander twisted her insides in cruel patterns. Choking on her own life, even as she raised her gun and fired a shot right between the bastard's eyes.  _

* * *

“How do H.U.E and K.V.N know you?” Nightfall turned to Little Cato _(Her son her son her baby boy, she’s buried him the least of everyone, but every time felt like the universe was falling apart again.)_ She shook off the thought, like all the others. She could love these people, she didn't know how not too. But she had to do it from a distance. This wasn't the family she lost in her timeline. _(But it could be it should be Bolo, I would give anything to be part of them again.)_

“After several timelines, you learn how to see patterns. A big one was the two of them being hostile, and unbelieving. During one timeline, your father with their help taught me how to code and program. We developed one that would upload my memories to them. It saves a lot of time.” She tapped at the piece of tech glowing around her eyes, remembering the careful touch of Quinn as she installed it. 

_ “So a brain surgeon, a tech wiz, a time traveler, and an ex-sniper are supposed to save the universe? We’re fucked.” Gary took another shot of whiskey, not even flinching at the burn. He placed the glass on the table and stood up, hugging each of them tight against his muscular chest. _

_ “Lets go kill a dictator I guess.” He did manage to shoot Lord Commander, seconds after the man crippled their flight systems, leaving them as sitting ducks to be blasted from the sky. He died hunched over the others, as if his body could protect them from laser fire.  _

“Nightfall, if the information you uploaded is factual, then that means you have survived for over twenty years in doomed timelines. The mental strain alone should have you comatose.” H.U.E’s dry voice filled the air, causing all eyes to fly to her as they digested the information.

“Bolo is a lot of help, and I guess after a while, you get used to doing the best with what you’ve got.” _(I'm not handling it but I can't stop now. I'll never get anyone I lost back, but I can stop that demon from winning. That might be all I can get)_

_ Gary shuffled the pack of cards, flipping them through the air like a magician. “The important part of any bluff is to really believe you can make it work! You gotta lie to yourself before you can lie to anyone else!” Gary was a con artist, always ready to talk them out of any situation. Quinn would roll her eyes and flash her badge, forcing people out of their way. Nightfall didn't get to meet the Avocato of this timeline, she didn't get to see much before a hole opened the sky and a clawed hand reached for the planet. She didn't see Quinn and Gary sharing a shot glass in the bar they met at, holding each other as the sky fell around them. _

“Who’s Bolo? You’ve mentioned his name a couple of times now.” She opened her mouth to answer, and let it click softly shut as Gary answered. He had glassy eyes as he stood up straight, no longer hunched over and afraid. A peace came over him. 

'This.... is new.' New things fell into two categories in her experience. Good things that ended up killing everyone. Or bad things that ended up killing everyone. 

“He’s a titan, trapped and caged but kind. He tells us what we need to know so he can win the war, but he cares. He wants us to win.” The peace fell away as his eyes cleared, blinking several times, he came back to them.

“He saved me from Invictus.”

Quinn sat hunched over, hands crossed in front of her pressed against her lips. Nobody reacted to the strange speech Gary gave, besides Quinn. Her eyes had minute flickers as she thought, finally breaking the silence. 

“Who then, is Invictus?” Gary’s eyes glassed over again, but this time his form crumbled, nearly kneeling on the ground, arm raised as if to protect him from an unseen blow. His breath turned into panicked panting as he shook like a beaten dog. 

“The darkness we don’t know, we can’t see, we can’t find. We shouldn't look, because it looks back, and it  _ hates!  _ The light, the life it hates hates hates and corrupts and hates!” The hand came to his hair, tearing at it in a panic. Quinn let out a frightened gulp, Little Cato clinging to her injured arm that she wrapped around him. Nightfall tilted her head, watching as the man became more panicked, edging back in his cell till his back was against the wall. 

“Gary!” Avocato called to him from the cell, pressing himself against the wall. “Gary come back! Listen to my voice and come back!” Gary’s breath evened out just as quickly as it had spiked. He slowly stood, the fear leaching from his body as he straightened. His eyes lost their glassiness, and he leaned heavily against the cot.

“What’s happening to me?” Gary.

“The hell was that?” Quinn.

“Is he alright?” Avocato

Nightfall shook her head sadly. 

“I’m sorry Gary, I’ve never seen Invictus intervene like this. Normally it only moves to keep Lord Commander alive, or brings him back in some way. It’s never done this in any other timeline.”

'Bolo said something about this timeline being 'thinner', maybe he meant the walls between realities? Could that be why Gary and Avocato got possessed?'

“So, let’s break it down. You’ve lived through ton’s of timelines, and watched us all die in separate ways. We need to stop Lord Commander from opening the breach, or Titan’s kill us, or we die to Lord Commander. This timeline however, Invictus possessed Gary and me, and now Gary is… different." Avocato gripped at his own arms, claws poking into the furred muscle in distress. 

"I'm different, something inside me feels off." Gary nodded, even though Avocato had no way of seeing him. 

"The two of us have to stay in confinement until we know more about the side effects of being possessed, more than just turning into a prophet. So the rest of you, which includes my fourteen year old son.” Avocato threw his hand out, gesturing to where Little Cato was resting on the chair. “Need to find a way to kill a tyrant with the power to tear us apart with his mind, and not only that, even if you manage, an evil space demon might just bring him back anyway? Is that all right?”

Nightfall nodded, interjecting before panic could set in.

“It sounds daunting, but this actually isn’t the worst timeline I’ve been in.”

“What could be worse than this?” Gary chimed in, eyes flashing down to his missing arm alongside a rueful laugh.

“In one timeline you were working with him, convinced everyone to walk right into a trap.” 

_ Shock and horror, she ran even as the hailstorm of laser fire tore them to pieces, Gary’s haunting laugh mixing with Lord Commanders in a terrifying harmony. She barely managed to make it to her ship, clutching her arm where Gary had shot her.  _

“In another Quinn was part of the assassin division of the Infinity Guard, snuck in and killed you all in your sleep.”

**_“Champion! You must awaken!”_ ** _ Nightfall sprung from her bed, bleary eyes seeing the knife plunged down where her heart was seconds before. She fired the gun in her hand, having taken to sleeping with a pistol under her pillow long before the timeline hopping began. Seeing a younger, deader version of her own face was something that no amount of whiskey would erase.  _

“In another one, you were all blown up rescuing Little Cato. I arrived at a timeline already being destroyed.”

_ “Where are they! Where!” She screamed herself hoarse as her spear danced through the air, slashing at the small alien.  _

_ “They weren't very good at playing games, didn't see the tripwire.” The Lord Commander’s laugh was cut short as she stabbed him through, wailing in agony. She didn't remember getting in her ship, or the few timelines after that. Her eyes clouded over with the image of two loving parents, a crazy, fun uncle, and a small newborn used as bait. _

“I won’t lie, this isn’t an ideal scenario, but I’ve done more with less-” Nightfall began, trying to smile reassuringly for the group.

“How many timelines have you saved so far?” Quinn asked from her seat, running her fingers through Little Cato’s mohawk in a soothing motion. 

Nightfall fell silent, feeling the eyes of everyone grow more and more disquieted with every second of silence. 

“Nightfall, you said there are patterns, right? What patterns should we follow?” Little Cato asked, curled up on Quinn’s lap and looking everything like the kid he still was.

_ ‘Too young, too young, always, every time.’ _

“I can't exactly tell you? It's not like if you brush your teeth differently in the morning it will make you not get shot later that day. The patterns are more, just patterns?” She shook her head, holding up a hand. “It's more like, in every timeline, there’s a Gary, a Quinn, a Avocato. That’s the pattern. In every universe, there’s a you and a Lord Commander. You’re usually captured, and Avocato usually dies saving you-”

“What!” She winced at the collective shout. Slowly lowering her eyes to the floor.

_ 'Blown apart, shot, burned, frozen drowned suffocated stabbed broken, her husband fighting in every timeline to save their son and always making it just in time. But never in time for himself.' _

“A common pattern that time seems to follow, is Avocato sacrificing his life for his son. Most of his death’s come from preventing yours.” An echoing silence filled the room, before-

“Avocato can’t die-” Gary

“He’s a trained fighter he wouldn’t-” Quinn

“If it’s for my boy then-” Avocato

“But I’m alive! So he’s safe now right?” Nightfall looked at Little Cato, who had stood from his seat and walked towards her. _(Her son but not he’s too old and so so young I miss him so bad it hurts and he’s right here but not mine)_

“He’s lived past saving you before, but there’s hasn't been a timeline where he makes it to the final fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH hey, edit because I just noticed, we have 99 kudos! Sure would be sexy if we hit 100 lolol


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what's the plan? We need a plan, we have a plan right?" Little Cato asked as he paced the kitchen floor, nervously fussing with his mohawk. Fingers snagging on knots that he could have sworn he already worked loose. Quinn shared a nervous look with Nightfall as he walked. 

"How do we close the breach, that needs to be something, also how to kill Lord Commander. Also!" He spun on his heel, walking towards where the ladies were standing by the coffee pot, waiting for the sweet nectar of caffeine.

"Also! We should plan on how to keep dad alive! Because that's really important! Everyone needs to live, but dad is the first one on the chopping block right? So how do we keep him safe?" He stepped into Nightfall's space, staring her down with slightly wild eyes. The look wasn't helped by the dried blood on his mouth and claws.

"Kiddo, I've been in hundreds of different timelines, and Avocato usually doesn't even make it this far." Nightfall started calmly, placing a hand on the young teen's shoulder. He violently shrugged her off and stalked away, waving his arms in distress. Quinn shot her older counterpart a disapproving look. Saying with her eyes, _'Nice, tactful, remind the panicking teenager that his dad should already be dead.'_

"Well! We'll figure something out! You can't just write him off as dead! He's still alive and he's my dad! C'mon, Quinn!" He looked to the younger version. "You're not just gonna let him die right? You guys are friends!"

Quinn walked over, pulling him into a hug and holding him tight against her chest. He struggled for a moment, before pressing his head against her neck. She didn't flinch, even at the thought of his teeth so close to so many veins.

"We can't just, we need to-" He stuttered out, claws digging into her shirt. Tears quickly built in his eyes as his chest heaved. He was doing his best not to panic and  _ it wasn’t enough.  _ Quinn gently shushed him as she slowly rocked back and forth. 

"Just breathe Cato. I promise I will do everything I can to keep your dad safe. Just breathe alright?" She continued the rocking and shushing until his breaths slowly evened out. His grip on her back slowly released some of the tension, no longer digging into her flesh in panic. She waited a few more moments before speaking again. 

"Now you should go clean up, my blood is starting to stain your fur." She pulled away and ruffled his hair, smiling gently at him. His eyes shot to her bandaged arm where he bit her. Sharp teeth tearing through the cloth and sinking down into her flesh without resistance. 

"Quinn, about earlier, I'm so sorry! I was-" Little Cato looked everywhere around the room, guilty gaze unable to meet hers. She shushed him, hugging him again and gently moving his face to look her in the eyes.

"It's okay."

"But I-"

"No, it's fine. You didn't do any permanent damage and you were panicking. I hope it doesn’t happen again, but if we’re in a similar situation I will keep my head better and explain things to you.” She brushed the tears away from his eyes gently, leaning her forehead against his.

"But-!" 

"No buts!" She let a little steel enter her voice, an easy task with all the years she spent climbing to the rank of captain in the Infinity Guard. "You're young, and no matter how crazy life has been, I should have remembered that. You messed up, but so did I. We'll just work on not letting it happen again okay?" She pressed a gentle kiss against his nose and pulled away.

“Now go clean yourself up and get some sleep alright? Something tells me you might not get the chance again for a while.”

He nodded, and slowly walked out of the kitchen to his room, and the shower after that. Gently rubbing at his nose that still tingled where she kissed him.

* * *

Nightfall had to stifle a cry at watching Quinn interact with Little Cato, focusing instead on the coffee brewing before her.

_ ‘Just like mine. My son, my life, she’s living my life. Because she’s me, and I'm her but she's happy.’ _

“Nightfall?” Quinn tapped her on the shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts. She quickly schooled her face into a neutral look and turned to Quinn.

“Yes?” Her voice didn’t crack, didn’t waver, too many timelines of practice for her to shake and show emotion. But somehow, Quinn knew.

The Quinn's always seemed to know.

She looked uncertain for a moment, unsure of how to comfort her. It was funny in a way, caring for others always came so naturally, so instinctually. But caring for herself, even a timeline hopping older version? A pursuit in futility. 

Quinn placed a single hand on her shoulder, squeezing it and nodding at her. 

_ ‘We’ll be-" _

_ ‘If we-" _

_ ‘Our group-" _

_ ‘Together-" _

_ ‘We won’t-" _

“We’ll make it. This timeline is different, we’re gonna take out those bastards.” Nightfall nodded, ignoring the half imposed images of hundreds of Quinns saying the same thing.

* * *

Quinn swirled her coffee as she blew into it. No cream or sugar, just pitch black caffeine. She took a slow sip and sighed at the familiar taste. 

She hated it.

She didn’t hate black coffee, but she liked it much better with cream to make it less intense. But years ago in training, she heard that her hero drank only black coffee, and she wanted to be just like him in every way, so why not change something easy, like how she drank her coffee?

It took her all four years to finally adjust to the taste, to the point she could actually sip it instead of just shotgunning it and searing her throat.

Then she finds out that John Goodspeed hated the taste of coffee in general.

_ “What? Oh no!” Gary burst into laughter, holding his stomach with mirth as she looked up from her cup in shock. The two of them had stayed up until the small hours of the morning helping Avocato plot out where his son might be. The man in question had fallen asleep less then thirty minutes ago, and they decided to let him rest as the continued to plan. As time went on, the conversation slowly drifted away from Avocato's plight and to more innocuous things, like how Gary's father liked his coffee.  _

_ “Quinn! My dad-” He broke off into giggles. “My dad couldn’t stand coffee! He called it ‘energy sludge!’ He would drink ice water!” Gary eventually laughed himself under the table, muttering about sweet tooths and sludge. Quinn left her mug unfinished on the counter as she left for her room.  _

“You should be careful about what you promise.” Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by Nightfall’s words. The woman had fallen quiet after she sent Little Cato to get cleaned up. Something was on her mind, and Quinn wouldn’t pry. 

It looked like she didn’t need to anyway.

“What do you mean?” She took a slow drink of her coffee, holding back a wince at the taste through sheer force of will and years of practice. 

_ 'Energy sludge is right.' _

“Telling him you’re going to ‘do everything you can to protect his father.’ That could include a lot of messed up things in the next little while.” Nightfall hadn’t lifted her eyes from her coffee, a cup that was more cream and sugar than actual coffee.

_ ‘Is that because we’re from different timelines, or because she doesn’t care about trying to emulate a dead man?’ _

“I meant what I said, to him and you. We’re gonna keep each other safe, and we’re gonna kill the bastards that thought it would be a smart idea to fuck with us!” She took a big drink of her cup, trying to appear confident. It failed a little when she burned her throat, but she thought she held it up well.

“And what if you have to let someone else go to protect Avocato? What if to keep him alive you have to let Gary fall?” Nightfall’s eyes were locked on to her’s now. Tired and sad and glowing an ethereal blue from the technology implanted behind them. Quinn shuddered at her future self’s words, there was knowledge there. Knowledge that only comes from experiencing something heartwrenching and terrible. How many times had Nightfall promised one of them the same thing? That they would win, do everything right this time and have a happy ending? How many times had she watched that promise be broken? Quinn shook her head, unwilling to accept the idea of a future where something so tragic happens to them. 

“Then I’ll find another way-” She began, placing her mug down on the table and crossing her arms. Nightfall mimicked her, before interrupting her.

“What if there is no other way? What if the price for one life is someone else's?”

“Then I’ll find another way.” She repeated with more force in her words. “There’s always another path, maybe you can’t see it right now, but there is. I’ll figure out what we have to do if we ever get there, but for now?” She picked up her cooling mug, draining it in one massive draw. “I’m going to do my best to make sure we aren’t put in a situation like that.” She patted Nightfall on the shoulder as she walked to the sink, placing the mug inside before leaving the room. She needed a shower, and rest.

* * *

Nightfall shook her head as Quinn left, slowly sipping her own cold drink.

_ “I’ll always save-” _

_ “I can keep-” _

_ “If we just try-” _

_ “I won’t let them-” _

_ “We’ll survive-” _

“Maybe this time we’ll be right.” She finished her cup and set it in the sink next to Quinn’s tilting her head towards the ceiling.

“You can ask H.U.E. I can practically feel your circuits shooting off.” She sent a small smile to the A.I. In many timelines he was aggressive. Untrusting towards her and protective of the small family that lived inside his walls. But over time she always saw him as a stressed-out uncle, having too much responsibility piled on him because he cared. H.U.E's weren't meant to care, or feel emotions. But in every timeline, it seemed like he did. He grew attached to Gary, and later the entire crew.

_ "I am sorry everyone, the odds of success were never in our favor from the beginning." H.U.E's lights slowly faded to darkness as his core gave out, leaving the Galaxy One dead in the water. They were easy targets for The Lord Commander's hunters, Nightfall calmly got into her ship and jumped time streams again, frowning at H.U.E's words. Where the odds always stacked against them? Or did it not matter at all? _

“The coordinates you’re thinking of, they lead to the center of a star.” The bland statement helped her shake off the passed memories, especially as silent questions went unasked. 

_ ‘Are you sure about this? How can we know you didn’t just go insane? What if you’re just trying to kill us?’ _

“If we’re gonna have a chance at saving this timeline, we'll need Gary and Avocato. Bolo is the best chance at fixing them.” 

_ 'I don't know what's wrong with them, this has never happened before and I don't like it. Bolo is the only idea I have.' _

“I know, I have access to your thoughts, I still feel the need to bring up the fact that you should be comatose with everything you’ve gone through. The human brain isn’t meant to withstand so many traumas." H.U.E said with his droning voice, more hidden questions going unasked.

_ 'Why aren't you dead? Why haven't you lost your mind?' _

She smiled warmly as she walked towards her room. “Bolo’s been good at keeping my head screwed on right. He’ll be able to help the boys, and then we can make a plan.”

“You already know how to close the breach.” It wasn’t a question, the robotic statement felt accusatory and cutting. She sighed at the thought of him being suspicious of her, before trying to find the silver lining. 

_ ‘Good to know that even if he can see my memories, he still is suspicious. That might stop another betrayal from happening.’ _

“I do, I also know that having the others meet Bolo will only be helpful."

“Nightfall-”

“H.U.E I appreciate the skepticism, I do. But the sooner we get to Bolo, the sooner he can help us. Then we can grab what we need to shut the breach, and then we can kill Lord Commander without worrying about a ticking clock.”

“Just one more question Nightfall.”

“Only one?” She asked with a smirk, slowly stripping off her armor as she closed the door behind her. It had been a long day, and the idea of hot water on her sore muscles sounded heavenly.

“Do you plan on killing Mooncake after closing the breach?”

She sighed as she stepped into the shower, even the relaxing water unable to soothe the knot between her shoulder blades. How in the hell could she answer that?

“Do you think I should?” She asked instead, leaning her back against the cool metal wall as the warm water fell overhead. The contrasting temperatures doing nothing to relax her.

“If your memories are factual, then Mooncake is the only thing besides Lord Commander who is able to open Final Space.” She nodded along as she grabbed the soap, gently rubbing it into her wet hair.

“Killing Mooncake would remove the possibility of the breach opening again." She nodded, it was her thoughts exactly. With both the Lord Commander and Mooncake gone, it would take years for someone to rediscover the science behind opening a breach. Only two people having done it in the past, with one being dead and the other being Quinn, Nightfall didn't see any way for them to pass on the knowledge. 

"It would also eliminate any chance of the group accepting you. They would hate you.” She sighed as she leaned her head under the spray, eyes closed to keep the shampoo from stinging them. It also helped her feel like she could hide something from the invasive A.I. She needed him to help keep her in line, so to speak, but couldn't he see that it was the best plan?

“If I did it, they’d be safe. This timeline wouldn’t worry about Titan’s or Final Space. They would be safe.”

"That is a logical fallacy and you know that. They would be safe from Titan's, but they live in a dangerous universe. What is to stop them from having a terrible accident? You cannot control all the variables, and the more you try, the more likely you are to push away those you wish to hold near.” With every word the A.I uploaded images to her cyber-cerebral uplink.

"Car crashes, meteor showers, bandits, corrupt governments, natural disasters. Anyone one of these might harm our friends, and what will you do then?"

“Enough!” She slammed her palm against the wall of the shower. “I’m done talking, goodnight H.U.E.” She felt the A.I's presence fade from her mind, but not from the room. He was still watching her.

_ 'Grumpy uncle asshole!' _ She thought as she viciously scrubbed her body clean. 

* * *

“So…” Gary began, leaning his back against the transparent wall behind him, looking out to the stars as they flew by. His mind was filled with static, so many thoughts spiraling around it felt impossible to put one into words. 

“So.” Avocato responded, laying on his cot and staring at the ceiling. 

“Should we talk about it?” Gary wished, not for the first time, to have two arms again. He wasn’t able to pick at his clothes, or braid the longer strands of his hair together only to undo them. With one hand he was effectively crippled. He had seen and heard plenty of stories of people living just fine with only one arm, but those people weren’t being hunted by the most powerful beings in the universe. Not that they wouldn’t do just as well!

_ ‘Fuck they would probably do better then I have so far. God, I miss my arms.’ _

“Talk about what?” Avocato’s voice was low and tired. It sounded like exhaustion felt, which made sense considering how little sleep Avocato had been getting.

“Stuff, and things? Things and stuff?” Gary shifted, standing to his feet and awkwardly catching his balance on the wall. The room seemed unstable for a second, the rumbling of his stomach reminding him he hadn’t eaten in some time. Maybe he could ask H.U.E for a cookie...

“Gary… I don’t wan-” Avocato began, rolling over onto his side and looking at the wall. Gary cut him off, spiraling thoughts seemingly lining up to allow him to air them out.

“Well, I think we should! Avocato we kissed! And I really liked it and I really like you and I’m freaking out about the possession thing and the timelines thing and we’re locked in cells Avocato! And I can’t see you and it feels like right after I got arrested and spent so long alone, so please.” He takes a deep breath, and then another, fighting down the urge to hyperventilate. He flicked his fingers against his thumb, one at a time and counted breaths with every flick.

“Please just talk to me man?” Gary let his head thunk against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to keep his breathing slow.

_ ‘The walls are big enough, H.U.E will keep the fans on. I’m not trapped, I’m just, on a beach.’ _

“Do you think when this is all over, we could go to a beach?” Avocato stayed silent for a moment longer, before responding.

“Do you have a beach in mind?” He sounded so tired. 

“Any beach really. As long as its a nice sandy one, with pretty water and sun. Everyone can come with! We can make sandcastles with Little Cato. Quinn can probably grill some hot dogs or something, she seems like she can grill.” He paused for a moment, considering. 

“You would look sexy in a speedo!” Gary stuck out his tongue and winked, even though Avocato had no way of seeing it. Even if the wall between them was transparent as glass, the ventrexian had his eyes screwed shut in surprised laughter.

“Why would I wear a speedo?” He sputtered out, shifting on the cot so he was sitting up, back pressed against the wall Gary was leaning against.

“Uh duh I just told you, you’d look sexy Cat-Man! Meow!” Gary smiled as he heard Avocato laugh again. The sound felt like a balm on his soul after the past week of chaos.

“If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked.” Avocato said in a low tone, the tiredness was still there, but it was matched with teasing flirtation. Gary practically inhaled his tongue, choking on a response.

“We’ve only- not that I don’t want to- I just-!” He pulled at his shirt, the room suddenly feeling too hot.

“Breath baby, this ain’t the first time you’ve thought of me naked is it?” Avocato asked in a teasing tone, slight concern curling at the end of it. Avocato was smiling for the first time since he woke up from Quinn shooting him. The smile slowly faded as the silence bore on.

“Gary-”

“Look! Okay, yeah I’ve thought of you naked before but I also never thought it was like, really a real possible thing. Like I know you have a body underneath the clothes, you wear enough crop tops that I can see that! But! I never, really- ugh! It felt like it was a betrayal to think of you like that? Because you’re my best friend and I didn’t want to ruin anything but I’m pretty sure you’re hot enough that if I saw you naked I would pass out! And even though I think we’re more than just friends now we haven’t really gotten to talk but I would really really like to be more. Than just friends. ” Gary wheezed, panting like he had just fought off a battalion of Infinity Guard.

The silence stretched out for a long time before a quiet keening noise reached his ears. It took him a moment to understand what it was. 

Avocato was laughing.

Gary felt his ears burn in shame, lowering his eyes to the ground. Avocato’s laugh slowly dropped down into something more normal, which only made Gary curl up more.

“Thanks, pal, glad to know this is so funny for you.” Gary snarked out, dropping himself down onto the cot and pulling his arm over his eyes.

“It’s hilarious because I felt the same way.” Avocato’s voice was slightly breathless from his laughter, and Gary could just imagine the man wiping away a tear.

_ ‘Wait, what?’  _ Gary stared incredulously at the wall in front of him, hearing a few more chuckles that slowly petered out.

“What?” He finally cranked open his mouth, to use his words, to ask for clarity. That was something he should do more.

“You were the first person who just wanted me, for me. You didn’t want a combat medic, or a general, or the Lord Commander’s Master of Death. You just, wanted me.” Avocato took a deep breath, rubbing at a small cramp in his chest from laying on his stomach. He winced as the muscles popped back into place.

“Did you know you’re the first person that said they would help me find Lil’ Cato? No one else ever told me they would help, I didn’t have many people to ask in the first place, but no one offered either. And after shooting at you, getting your arm ripped off, and nearly abandoning you, you swore to help me find him.” He frowned at the memories of terror, not knowing where Little Cato was being taken, not knowing if Gary would survive. Then he smiled at the warmth of Gary’s hand in his, every hug, every shoulder bump while they were eating breakfast. 

“Then I see you balls to the wall naked when we went through that temporal worm.” Gary slapped his hand against his face as he remembered that incident. Stifling a low moan of embarrassment with his metal digits. 

“And suddenly, all I could think about is how you would look if I got you in my bed, and I couldn’t think of anything else. But you kept talking about Quinn, I thought you were taken. So I told myself to back off.” Avocato let out a quiet sigh, matching Gary’s.

“Yeah, I was, really weird about the whole Quinn thing.” Something that she made sure to remind him of constantly. When she finally told him, in no uncertain terms, that she wasn’t interested, he backed off. His father had taught him not to take no for an answer in life, unless it was in the sense of a romantic partner. Then one should be respectful and  _ back the fuck off. _

It all worked out for the better, he and Quinn were better friends, bonding over how touchy ship controls were, how mediocre the Mexican restaurant was, and later how to get Avocato to date him.

“It was a little, strange, how obsessed you were with her, but I figured, ‘Hey the man has someone. Can’t get between them like that.’ Didn’t stop me from wanting you though.”

Gary flustered for a moment, kicking his legs and flailing his arm in the air. Comforted by the fact he knew Avocato couldn’t see his blush behind the wall.

“You’re blushing, aren't you?” Avocato asked with a teasing tone.

_ ‘He’s a mind reader!’ _

“NO! I’m just very flattered to know you fell for this hot piece of action!” Gary drew his arm down his body in a presenting gesture.

“Pfft, someone would have to be blind not to want a piece of you.” Avocato chuckled out. This sent Gary into another series of flails. 

“Avocato please my blood pressure can only get so high.” Gary joked out, metal hand pressing against his flushed cheeks in a futile attempt to stop the blood rushing to his face.

“I’m sure I could keep going till you pop~!” Gary choked on another breath as Avocato laughed, fighting to keep his brain from going down… entertaining roads

“Challenge accepted! You mistake me for someone who feels shame Avocato! That is one emotion I am unable to taste!” The two of them laughed, feeling the weight of the world slide off their shoulders, if only for a moment. 

~~__ _ “Is that so? I think you are lying Goodspeed. Shame seems to be rather common for you to feel.' _ ~~

Gary’s laughter hitched in his chest, leaving him choking on-air as the voice filled his mind. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Avocato.

“You good man?” Gary tried to respond, mouth moving up and down, but no noise came out. A silent rasp escaped his throat as he tried to scream.

“Gary?” Avocato asked again, this time the laughter was gone from his voice. It was only filled with concern. 

~~_ “How cruel, him asking if you are alright. We both know how broken you are.” _ ~~

“A-vo!” Gary choked out, slapping his metal hand against the wall between them. A frantic, patternless thing born of panic. 

_ ‘Back it’s back it’s back no no leave me alone!’  _

“Gary! Gary, what’s happening?” Avocato cried back, distress clear in his voice as he pressed himself against the wall, trying to hear anything.

“I-s ba-ck!” Gary wheezed out, panic and fear choking him as well as any noose. His eyes flickered around the room, searching for the shadows. Waiting for them to elongate and drown him once more. A dark laugh filled his ears as the window seemed to shatter, inky space slowly sliding in the room like a cruel, sentient sludge. 

**_“Fight it, Goodspeed. You are not helpless, so you must fight!”_** A voice from his memory seemed to call, the feeling of mist tingling against his skin bringing back focus and fixing the window, the darkness back outside. 

“Gary, talk to me! Is it Invictus? Fight back! I’m right here baby! The others are on the ship, we’re safe! That thing lies! Baby come on!” Avocato was slapping his fist against the wall in an even tempo, trying to give Gary something else to focus on besides his words.

~~_ “They fight so hard to save you, what must they want from you Goodspeed?” _ ~~

Gary pushed back against the feeling of burning panic filling him. Grabbing onto the feeling of mist as hard as he could and focusing on Avocato’s voice.

_ ‘You can’t have me again! I’m off limits asshole!’ _

“C’mon baby-” The rest of what Avocato was saying was drowned out in a slithering laugh that seemed to echo in the cells.

~~_ “If you’re truly off-limits, I suppose I’ll just have to turn my attention elsewhere…”  _ ~~

Gary felt the attention slide off of him, the demon focusing on Avocato. 

_ ‘Nice try, but he’s off-limits too! We’re all off limits!’  _ He heard Avocato let out a low growl.

“Avocato! Tell it no! It fucks with our emotions but it can’t do shit otherwise!” 

* * *

Avocato’s eyes widened as  _ Invictus  _ turned its attention to him. Dark tendrils crept around his shoulders in a cruel pantomime of a hug.

~~_ “You know now that you are living on borrowed time General. How does it feel? Knowing that you should have already died, that soon you will die? Leaving everyone so helpless without you.”  _ ~~

“Avocato! Tell it no! It fucks with our emotions but it can’t do shit otherwise!” 

Avocato growled as he stared through the wall, knowing where Gary was even if he couldn’t see him. He thought of Gary, and his laughter, his smile, the way his lips felt pressed against his own. He thought of Quinn, her addiction to caffeine, the way her tongue poked out between her lips when she focused. He thought of Lil’Cato, how he never failed to lighten up a room just by being there, and how childishly competitive he was, how strong he was for never breaking underneath all the pressure life seemed to put him under.

_ ‘I will kill you, for every timeline you destroyed, every time you hurt my family. I swear by all the stars I will  _ **_end you!’_ **

~~_ “You are so violent, General.” _ ~~

_ ‘Get out!’  _

Avocato let out a final growl, low and powerful in his throat, and felt  _~~Invictus~~ _ slide away. 

* * *

“Avocato?” Gary questioned the room, half a second from screaming for the others. 

“I’m good baby, just had to tell it to fuck off.” Avocato was breathing hard, as if he had just run a marathon.

_ “ _ _ You are both stronger than I gave credit for. But it does not matter, I will have you one way or another, in the end…”  _ Gary felt Invictus leave, it felt like a pressure lightened in the room. The lights seemed brighter, and the air felt easier to breathe. Gary did a little dance of victory.

“You hear that! You intergalactic dick! Fuck off!” Gary held up his middle finger, spinning around the room and pointing it at both the ceiling and floor, ensuring that no matter what the direction the monster lived in, it would have the finger pointed at it.

“Gary, let’s not antagonize it.” Avocato chuckled out lowly, able to imagine what his boyfriend was doing.

“You’re right, but still! It got us once because I got a little blown up and you hadn’t slept in a week, we’re good now right?” Gary said, barely even wincing as he thought about the events.

“We just gotta be smart, and keep an eye on each other, and it can’t do shit!” 


	12. Chapter 12

“H.U.E am I suffering from any hearing loss?”

“No Quinn, you are currently in perfect health.” The A.I’s voice was as dry as ever, filling the quiet bridge with a formless sass that would normally make Quinn smile, but now just left her with an itching feeling forming behind her eyes.

“Did I get hit in the head recently? Maybe poisoned by K.V.N? Could Little Cato’s mouth be filled with mind-altering bacteria?” The ventrexian in question got a confused look, before it quickly became excited in the way only a misbehaving teen’s can. He pressed a finger against his fangs and winced as he tried to bite through his own flesh. Something much more difficult than modern media had led him to believe. He winced again as Nightfall flicked him in the back of the head in way of a reprimand, shaking her head when he gave her a petulant look.

“K.V.N is not able to manufacture poison, nor is he allowed near the food. All scans show that Little Cato has a remarkably clean mouth. And as I stated before, you are in perfect health.”

“....Is Nightfall?”

“Quinn enough, if you think you aren’t up to the task we can have Little Cato do it.” Nightfall stalked over to her younger counterpart as Little Cato’s ears perked up, and he clasped his hands together in excitement. 

“No, I’ll do it, just wanted to make sure I wasn’t insane. Because you just asked us to lightfold into a star.” Quinn pressed her hands against her forehead, holding back a scream. She had woken up to the ship orbiting a new star system, nothing out of the ordinary. But before she could even retrieve the necessary materials to be alive this early in the morning. Sweet sweet nectar of life, the ambrosia of college students and caffeine-addicted adults everywhere. Coffee. Before her first cup, her time-traveling self cornered her in the kitchen with Little Cato.

“I can do it! Quinn let me do it, I’ll fly so good! Let me fly into the star!” Quinn’s hands moved down to her eyes, applying enough pressure that galaxy patterns blossomed behind her closed lids.

“Cato if your dad heard this was even an option he would hamstring me.” 

“But he’s in the cell, he can’t hear, he wouldn’t even have to know! Let me fly!” Little Cato’s voice took on a petulant whining tone that he was far too old to have. Nightfall hid a grin behind her hand, pretending to yawn in the early morning.

“Do the boys even know what we’re about to do?” Quinn asked as she picked the teen up by the shoulders and moved him from in front of the coffee pot. Mentally making a note to research ventrexian diets, and stock up on the ingredients for weight gaining ones. The boy was too skinny.

“I didn’t think to tell them, I don’t know how far Invictus’ influence reaches in this timeline. We don’t want that demon somehow finding out and trying to stop us.” Nightfall answered as Quinn fumbled through making a pot of coffee, sleep still clinging to her bones. An uncomfortable silence settled over the kitchen as they were all reminded why they were about to fly through the heart of a star. At least it did, until-

“GOOD MORNING FRIENDS! SURPRISE ATTACK!” K.V.N Came spiraling into the kitchen, two robotic arms holding cans in his hands. The group had half a second to try and understand what was happening, before he spun around, spraying white foam around the room and splashing them.

“K.V.N what the-” 

“What is this-'' Quinn and Nightfall stumbled behind the counter as cover, holding up their arms to prevent the foam from hitting their eyes. Little Cato leaped up on top of the counter, and from there, onto the cackling robot. Instead of stopping the attack, Little Cato held up a hand to high five the robot. Before grabbing two more cans from somewhere on K.V.N’s back. 

Nightfall sniffed at the substance on her hand, and then stuck out her tongue and licked part of it.

“Is this whipped cream?” Her question went unanswered as Little Cato began to laugh with K.V.N. The time traveler felt a laugh filling her as she looked over the cover to see the robot and teenager holding multiple cans aloft.

“FOOD FIGHT!” The terrible piggyback combo flew through the air, spraying whipped cream at the two of them.

Quinn let out a shriek as the cream landed on her hair, and laughed as she grabbed at the cookies. (With Gary currently locked in a cell, there was no reason to have the glass wall up).

She took a handful and began throwing them at the evading robot, giving a look to her older self.

“Grab something!” Nightfall dove across the counter as her ally laid down covering fire, finding a container of blueberries in the fridge (the drawn eyes of Beth looking down and judging her). She lifted the box and threw several berries through the air, each one pellting Little Cato and K.V.N. She let out a little cheer, and that was when Little Cato managed to land a shot directly across her eyes.

“Mwahaha!” K.V.N let out a mad laugh as Nightfall wiped at her eyes, groaning all the while. 

“Sorry Quinn, looks like they got me.” Her younger self gave a dramatic shout of anguish that had Nightfall wincing. ‘ _ How many times had she heard that same scream in less happy circumstances?’  _ Quinn threw a cookie with deadly aim, managing to blind the robot and send the duo careening for a wall. 

“K.V.N pull up!” K.V.N ignored his companions' warning, flying straight into the wall. The teen leaped off and dove into a roll as the robot flailed helplessly.

“Little Cato! It’s all going dark! It’s so cold! So so cold, avenge me!” The robot made several overdone gurgles and coughs and then laid still.

Little Cato pressed his back against the booth, checking the two cans in his hand. They were both mostly empty.

Quinn was likewise checking her cookie supply having only four left after H.U.E slammed the glass door shut. (He was wrong to leave it open, obviously all of the crew on the Galaxy One couldn’t be trusted with the precious resources)

“You better just come out and surrender grandma, there’s no way you’re gonna beat me!” Little Cato called out from where he crouched, holding the cans at the ready.

Quinn let out a quiet gasp, before hollering back. “Grandma? GRANDMA? LITTLE CATO GET OUT HERE!” Quinn knew she was being baited, and dove over the counter and flung a cookie at where she thought the teen was hiding. She missed, and winced as one of her last pieces of ammo crumbled sadly on the ground. She held the other three tight against her chest as she rolled, springing into a ready position.

Little Cato held the can’s out, ready at any moment to fire. Quinn likewise held her cookies aloft.

They were at a stalemate. All previous thoughts of their stressful situation fading from their mind as they concentrated on the playful food fight.

“Do you feel lucky kiddo?” 

“I don’t know, do you feel your arthritis acting up?” 

The two of them stayed locked for a few moments more, feeling sweat drip down their backs in what might be the most serious (fun) fight of their lives.

The moment was broken by them letting out war cries, and charging each other.

* * *

“Hey, Avocato?” Gary called out, gently kicking his legs from where they hung off the cot. He heard the sounds of his prison mate shuffling over, then his voice.

“Yeah?” Avocato sounded better rested than he had been in a while, the long night before doing him some good.

“Do you feel bad that we’re just kinda, being lazy in the cells while the others work on how to fix us?” There were a few beats of silence.

“...Well, I do now.” Came Avocato’s slightly despondent tone.

“I know we’re supposed to keep thinking positively, but I can’t help but wonder how they’re dealing with everything, ya know?”

“Yeah man, I understand. Knowing them they’re probably losing sleep and not eating, just focusing on how to fix us.” 

“When we’re better we need to do something fun. Not that the beach isn’t fun, but, they’ll deserve it, you know?”

“I think we’d all deserve a lifetime vacation if we make it through this,” Avocato said with a wry grin, looking out the window and watching the stars begin to slowly move by.

“ **When** we make it!” Gary called out with certainty. “We’re all gonna make it through this, and then we’ll go to the beach, and then a spa, and then… I don’t know, anywhere we want!” Another stretch of silence, the two men mulling over their thoughts. 

“Gary… what Nightfall said,” Avocato paused, taking a steadying breath. “If something happens-” Avocato was quickly cut off by Gary’s semi hysterical laugh, and the slew of words after. 

“Nope! Shut up! Happy thoughts remember? None of us are dying.” Gary’s mind immediately brought up images of all the different ways they could die, that Avocato could die. He shut them down and placed them deep in his mind palace, no sense in making himself stressed because  _ no one was going to die except that evil bastard. _

“Gary please, this is serious!” Avocato held back a frustrated growl, knowing that it was an uncomfortable subject, but it was still one they needed to discuss.

“Then let me finish the talk first. If in some horrible twist of fate, something happens. You’ll watch over the others, delete my browsing history, and kill Jaxullian. Same for me if something happens to you, we don’t need to discuss it because it doesn’t matter because nobody is dying!” Gary let the air escape his lungs in a cleansing rush, shakily smiling at the end of his tirade. 

AN uneasy silence stretched between them for several seconds, before Avocato broke it once more.

“Gary.” He muffled a groan with his metal hand, shutting his eyes tight.

“Nope, I’m really sorry babe, but if we keep talking about this I might-”

“Gary, look out the window!” The urgency in Avocato’s voice caught Gary by surprise, as did the rays of light and heat getting closer to them with every passing second.

“Avocato? Is that a mother flipping star?” Gary pressed his face against the glass, the angle of the ship not letting him see the star straight on. 

“I think so, who in the stars is flying the ship?”

“H.U.E! What’s going on?” Gary called out to the ceiling, eyes wide as a solar beam splashed harmlessly against the side of the hull, distance making the plasma far less dangerous than it would be if they got closer.

“Nightfall is having Quinn pilot us to Bolo, this is the route.” 

“Tell her to pull up! We’re getting too close to that star!” Avocato called out as another solar flare shook the ship.

“Do not worry, the others have complete faith in this plan, as do I.” 

“H.U.E buddy that’s not reassuring seeing as we are flying INTO THE SUN!” Gary screamed out in terror, the ship shaking hard enough to send him to the floor. Flashing red lights replaced the normally cool tones of the ship's interior, a proximity alert blaring.

“Gary!” The whirling sound of the lightfold engines spooling sent a stab of ice through Gary’s gut, they were really about to do this. Space seemed to fold and shift with a familiar sensation as the ship stretched and launched itself forward.

“Avocato!” The ship shook again as a blinding light filled the windows, Gary hunched into a small ball as the light stole his vision. The roar of heat deafened him, leaving him unaware of the outside.

Slowly his senses recovered, eyes able to see the room around him, and ears able to hear his boyfriend (?) screaming.

“...TELL US THAT WAS YOUR PLAN? IF SHE MESSED UP WE WOULD BE DEAD!” Gary had never heard Avocato raise his voice like this. (He had once before, running away from him and Little Cato as he held a bomb in his hands. Trauma has a great way of erasing things)

“Guys? What happened? Are we dead?” Gary called out, shakily climbing to his feet and looking out the transparent wall that led to the rest of the room. He saw Nightfall standing in front of Avocato’s cell, an annoyed expression on her face.

“We’re alive, Quinn and Little Cato managed to fly us in with no problems,” Nightfall called over to him, a small smile softening her expression. 

“THE AUTO ADJUSTER MELTED OFF! IF THEY WERE OFF BY EVEN A METER WE WOULD HAVE-!” Avocato began shouting again, cutting off with a cough.

“Babe?” Gary called over, wishing not for the first time he could at least see into the other cell.

“He’s fine, just not use to screaming this loud.” Nightfall hit several buttons on a console he couldn’t see, and the wall of light separating him from the rest of the ship powered down.

“Nightfall?” Gary shrunk away from the exit, half afraid that the first step outside would have him falling into inky darkness and losing control.

“I wouldn’t power down the doors if I thought you guys would be able to be possessed, besides, we need to walk the rest of the way.” She walked over and offered him her hand, which he hesitantly clasped. She pulled him out into the room, and his lungs immediately felt freer than they had in days. The sight of an open room immediately easing his claustrophobia. 

He looked around the room, and turned when he heard another throat clear. Avocato stood behind him, rubbing at his throat. Gary felt warmth rise in his chest at the sight of him looking so embarrassed. 

_ ‘When was the last time I saw him? Holy shit it was when I woke up from surgery the first time, and that’s gotta be at least a week ago.’ _

With that thought in his mind, he leaped at Avocato, wrapping his metal arm around his neck and clinging to him. A slightly hysterical laugh bubbling up from deep in his core. 

Avocato froze for a moment, before wrapping both arms around the man, holding him just as tight. If anyone had wet eyes, it was ignored.

* * *

Little Cato poked his head in the room, smiling at the sight of his dad ‘ _ And dad? Two dads? Oh, stars he had two dads! How cool was that?’ _

Mooncake chirped behind him, before flying towards them and nuzzling into Gary’s hair. Gary smiled and pushed his forehead back against the planet destroyer, an easy laugh falling from his lips. 

Quinn patted him on the head, before dragging Little Cato into the room with her and wrapping her arms around the two men. Gary responded by leaning his head on her shoulder, while Avocato opened his arms to wrap around the three of them.

Little Cato let out a laugh as he was held by them, hugging his piecemeal family with all his strength.

“Everyone, welcome to Bolo’s prison. The most secure place in existence.” Nightfall smiled at them from across the room, wiping at her eyes before the others could turn and see her tears.

Little Cato saw them, and as the group hug ended, walked over the woman and hugged her around the waist. Her breath hitched as she hugged him back, before patting him on the shoulder and backing away.

“Let’s go meet a Titan.” He said with cheer, eager to see what the god-like being would be like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry 'bout the delay on this one. Life is kinda crazy right now haha, seriously though I thought 2020 was supposed to be a year of repairing and healing and it honestly feels like we're setting up for a revolution. I'm not mad, I'm just tired and busy. That all being said, thanks for reading! And shout out to exhausted_pigeon and CherryBxmb who read the entire fic so far and left a review on every chapter. Guys all of your reviews had me smiling like a loon. And I mean that for everyone, when I started this I had no idea y'all would be so kind and welcoming. I love ya all, be safe out there, and I'll see ya next time!


End file.
